The Tune of Your Death Frerard
by chemicalcorner
Summary: Frank es un policía de una comisaría de Nueva York. Es uno de los mejores de su promoción, y junto con su compañera Cassie, han metido ha muchos criminales en la cárcel. Pero todo cambia cuando le asignan el caso de un asesino en serie. Gerard lleva buscando venganza desde que mataron a Bert, su novio, y hará lo posible para conseguirla, aunque tenga que matar para ello.
1. Candy Mountain

Era Agosto, en algún punto de Nueva York, y aunque era verano, aquella noche, hacía bastante frío.  
Ricky corría con todas sus ganas por los callejones de Hell's Kitchen.  
-Booo...-dijo alguien entre las sombras.  
- ¿Qui... quiien eres? -preguntó Ricky, totalmente acojonado, mientras sacaba su navaja.  
-¿Yo..? -volvió a repetir la voz.- Yo Mindy... Thess... Betty... y cada una de las chicas a las que violaste... ¿Te acuerdas de ellas?  
-Yo.. Yo ya he ido a la carcel.. Ya he pagado por ello! -dijo Ricky nervioso.  
-Pero no ha sido un pago justo... Lo comido por lo servido -dijo la voz mientras salía de las sombras.

Ricky se dió cuenta de que era un chico, medianamente joven, con el pelo negro.  
El chaval sacó un cuchillo, de no sé donde, y con la sonrisa más sádica que Ricky vió en su vida, se lo clavó justo en la bragueta de sus vaqueros, perforando la tela.  
Doblado por el dolor de tener un cuchillo clavado en sus partes Ricky no notó como el chico le pinchaba algo en el cuello.  
-Esto -dijo el chico sacudiendo la jeringa- es TXT...  
-Qu...-Ricky quería hablar, pero poco a poco, todo el cuerpo se le fue paralizando.  
-Veo que ya notas los efectos... Poco a poco, conforme llegue al cerebro, te iras paralizando, hasta que tus pulmones y tu corazón dejen de moverse.. si no te has desangrado antes...

Otra vez más, el detective Iero, volvía a llegar tarde.  
-¿Se puede saber dónde coño estabas, Iero? -le inquirió su compañera.  
Eran los dos más jóvenes, los llamaban los novatos, porque llevaban menos de un año en el cuerpo, estaban casi recién salidos de la academia.  
-Lo siento Cassie... Se me ha vuelto ir la luz... -dijo Frank un poco cortado.  
-Deberías llamar a tu casero para que te lo mirara... ¿Traes café?  
Iero le tendió uno de los paquetes que llevaba bajo el brazo.  
-¿Qué ha sido esta vez? -preguntó Iero con curisidad.  
-Otro violador... con sus partes cortadas... Johnny dice que murió desangrado...  
Iero se acercó más a la escena del crimen, dónde todos sus compañeros estaban.  
-Andaa... pero si es Frank.. -le saludó el forense.  
-Hola Johnny. ¿Qué le ha pasado?  
-Pues a juzgar por el cuchillo que tenía en su entrepierna, la cara de dolor, y los 5 litros de lo que parece sangre por el suelo... Yo diría que el unicornio Charlie le dió una vuelta por Candy Mountain.  
Johnny y Frank se rieron, justo cuando el Cap. Morrison se acercaba a ellos.  
-¿La muerte de un hombre os parece graciosa? -dijo con tono severo, como siempre.  
-No señor -dijeron los dos a la vez.  
-Pero este tipo no era un hombre cualquiera -dijo Cassie, que se acercaba con una carpeta-. Cuando hemos metido la foto en el ordenador casi explota. Es Ricky Gomes. Tiene una orden de arresto en casi todos los estados por violaciones y acoso sexual a varias chicas.  
-Por la temperatura, yo diría que ha muerto entre las 3 y las 5 de esta noche.. .Y por lo que dice Cassie.. Yo creo que puede ser el Dark Knight.

Dark Knight no era más que el mote que los de la comisaría le habían puesto a un asesino en serie que llevaba atacando desde los últimos años. Actuaba solo, de noche, no dejaba muchas pruebas, y tenía su propia justicia.. Era como batman.

-Creo que si los de pruebas han acabado ya, me puedo llevar el cuerpo..-dijo Johnny-, no hay mucho más que pueda hacer aquí.  
-¿Puedo ver el cuchillo? -preguntó Frank.  
-Claro -dijo Johnny mientras le tendía el arma en una bolsa de plástico.  
-Quiero comprobar algo.  
-¿El qué? -preguntó Cassie con curiosidad.  
Frank se calló mientras le daba vueltas a la hoja del cuchillo. Llevaba varios casos viendo la misma marca. No le había dicho nada al resto del cuerpo, por si era alguna coincidencia, pero allí estaba. Era una especie d rallada, con una E a lo griego al lado.  
-Esto.. -dijo señalando la marca-. Lo he visto en varios casos del Dark... Creo que es su sello... Por eso siempre nos deja el cuchillo.  
-Wow... ¡Frankie eres genial! ¿Como te diste cuenta? -dijo Cassie flipando.  
-Buena observación Iero. Detective Malone -dijo el capitán mirando a Cassie-, llévelo a la comisaría y compruebe si hay más casos que tengan la misma marca y que no hallamos fichado como del Dark Knight. Puede que haya un patrón.

Cassie cogió el cuchillo, y se fue hacia el coche.  
-Frankie -dijo antes de llegar- ¿te vienes?  
Frank asintió. Y se fueron juntos hacia el coche

Cuatro cafés, varios Redbulls, y dos comidas del chino más tarde, a cosa de las 7 de la mañana después de toda una noche sin dormir, Frank y Cassie habían empezado a encontrar cosas interesantes.  
Llevaban toda la noche en el almacén de las pruebas, comprobando cuantos asesinatos con cuchillos Joker (la marca que Dark usaba solía ser esa) llevaban la marquita.

-¡Hey mira esto! -dijo Iero llamando la atención Cassie,- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando mataron a Fabiccini? Lo hicieron con un cuchillo que no se encontró, pero las proporciones encajan con los usados en los de otros capos.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? -estaba demasiado dormida como para pillar indirectas.  
-Es posible que Dark use el mismo cuchillo, o al menos el mismo modelo, para matar a los capos.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Que la mafia tiene un trato especial? -dijo molesta  
-No.. puede que Fabiccini y los otros 3 estén relacionados con el asesino...  
-Pero eso es sólo una suposición.. A lo mejor usa el mismo cuchillo porque es más manigero y se lo lleva para que la mafia no pille pruebas. Además, ni sabemos si Dark lo hizo.  
-¿Desde cuando un machete de 30 cm es manigero?  
Cassie agachó la cabeza, y miró la hora en el móvil.  
-Oye..-dijo un poco cansada- ¿te importa si llamo a alguien?  
-No..claro.  
Cassie se levantó a velocidad luz, y fue hacia uno de los pasillos lejanos, donde Frank no la pudiera oir. Marcó un número que se sabía de memoria.  
-¿Sí? ¿Cassie? ¿Qué pasa? -dijo alguien al otro lado  
-Gerard! -dijo más tranquila- Oye... Iero está descubriendo bastantes cosas...  
-¿Cómo qué?  
-Sabe lo de la marca  
-Ya era hora de que alguien se diera cuenta... ¿Algo más? Que no sea intencionado -aclaró  
-Sabe lo de Fabiccini... Y lo de los otros 3 -Cassi notó que Gerard se quedaba sin respiración- ¿Estás bien?  
-Pero si no dejé pruebas.. ¿cómo es posible?  
-Les dejaste una herida similar, de 30 cms en todas... Con la forma de las hojas de las navajas Joker... Sabe demasiado... ¿qué vas a hacer?  
-¿Quieres que lo mate? Creía que te gustaba..  
¬-Y me gusta... pero Gee... no quiero verte en una cárcel... no otra vez.  
-¿Me dejarías que me pasara por allí? Para saber el panorama...  
-¿Pero no es muy arriesgado?  
-¿Desde cuando es arriesgado que un novio vaya a por su novia al trabajo?  
Cassie se quedó un poco flipada, luego calló en que sólo era tapadera.  
-¿Sabes?... Al principio me has asustado... Mira, ¿sabes qué? Es tu culo. haz lo que quieras.  
Gerard colgó en cuanto terminó la frase.

Cassie volvió al sitio dónde había dejado a Frank que seguía centrado en sus cosas.  
-Esto es increíble... -dijo mientras leía algo.  
-¿El qué? -preguntó Cassi mientras se apoyaba en una estantería.  
-Cuando mataron a Kurstov, lo hicieron en un descampado. La noche anterior había llovido, por lo que se quedaron las huellas del asesino en el barro.  
-¿Entonces sabemos que zapato usa Dark?  
-Ahí viene lo mejor. Las huellas eran de unas Nike del 44, pero los de pruebas se dieron cuenta de que el pie que las ocupaba era menor, por la forma de apoyarlo... Además establecieron el peso del asesino entre 120 y 150 kgs.  
-¿Sólo del barro? -dijo flipada, y un poco más tranquila, porque aunque Gerard usaba un 42, no pesaba 150 kilos.  
-¡Sí! ¿No es increíble?  
Cassie se quedó con la cara de emoción, mientras veía como Frank se volvía a hundir en sus pensamientos.  
-El descampado era de una casa que derrumbaron...-pensó en voz alta.- estaba cerca de la Columbus Av... puede que hubiera algún sitio con cámaras cerca.. Un banco.. Los bancos tardan 6 meses en borrar las cintas de seguridad... a Kurstov lo mataron hace 5...  
-Frankie...¿me estás hablando?  
-Voy a ver si en los archivos consta algún banco cerca de la escena del crimen... a lo mejor grabaron a Dark.  
-Ok... Yo me voy a casa, a ducharme... y no se si a dormir o inflarme a Redbull...  
-Está bien... Hasta luego. -dijo sin prestarle mucho caso.  
-¡Que los zombies te coman el cerebro! -gritó cuando Frank estaba llegando al ascensor.  
-Sí..sí.. hasta ahora -eso demostraba que Frank estaba totalmente ido.

Cassie se fue hasta su casa. En realidad no era una casa, era un mini apartamento de 50 metros o poco más, de los antiguos, y casi se caía a cachos.  
No lo admitiría delante de Gerard, pero le hacía ilusión que Gerard la viniera a recoger al trabajo... Aunque sólo fuera para investigar un poco.  
Como la chica que se prepara para una cita, se dio la ducha del siglo, y envuelta en una toalla, cayó rendida en la cama. Y pasó de secarse el pelo y de hacer cualquier cosa que implicara movimiento.  
-Creía que dormir con el pelo mojado era malo -dijo alguien detrás suya.  
Cassie dio un respingo y sacó de debajo la almohada una pistola. Apuntó hacia la voz.  
-Joder..Coño.. Gerard.. casi me matas! -le dijo.  
-Me ha gustado el detalle a lo Tomb Rider. Estás bastante sexy.  
Gerard lo decía sin ninguna intención, pero aún así, Cassie se puso roja. Se fue corriendo al baño, y se cambió rápidamente.  
-¿Cómo has entrado?  
-Por la ventana... Ya me conoces -dijo Gerard sonriendo.  
Se fijo en él. Tenía el pelo negro, barba de un par de días, y llevaba ropa bastante normal.. Quien diría que era un asesino.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que me ibas a recoger del trabajo...  
-Sí.. la cosa -dijo un poco cortado- No sé a qué hora sales...  
Cassie se empezó a partir el culo, era uno de los pocos descuidos de Gerard.


	2. El nido que voló sobre el cuco

Cuando Cassie volvió a trabajo, Frank tenía su mesa llena de carpetas.  
-¿Quieres montar una colección o qué? ¿Qué coño es todo esto?  
-He puesto a Kevin a mirar lo de los bancos... Se lo he contado al Capitán -_Mierda_ pensó Cassie-, y me ha dicho que busque cuantas tiendas de ropa y zapatos venden el modelo de Nike en el 44 en toda NY y en Jersey...  
-Ya veo que son pocas.  
-Lo peor es que en el molde, el nº de serie no está entero, y le faltan varios dígitos, estas son las tiendas que venden zapatos que pueden ser de la misma serie.

Cuando Frank la puso a trabajar cotejando datos, empezó a maldecir el día en que Gerard se compró aquellas zapatillas.  
-Hey Johnny -dijo Frank cuando lo vió- ¿Qué haces por aquí arriba?  
-Son las 3, me toca un descanso para comer... Wow... -dijo mirando hacia un punto fijo.  
-¡¿Qué?! -le preguntó Frank  
-Quién coño es el tipo que viene por ahí.  
Frank levantó la cabeza. Y allí lo vió, era alto (aunque comprado con su 1.65 de altura, cualquiera era alto), tenía el pelo negro, chupa de cuera, vaqueros gastados, camiseta de Iron, convers negras, y venía hacia ellos.  
-Cassie, nena, ¿lo conoces? -le preguntó Johnny.  
-¿A quién? -preguntó ella, y John se lo señaló con el mentón.  
Por un momento se quedó sin habla... Nunca lo había visto tan arreglado.  
-Hola nena -le dijo Gerard al estar a menos de un metro. Media comisaría lo miraba.  
-Que... -tardó un poco reaccionar-¿Qué haces aquí?  
Se levantó y fue hacia él.  
-Sólo quería recoger a mi chica -dijo dándole un beso en los labios.  
Cass se quedó flipada, y Frank sintió una mini punzada de celos.  
-Eh... Chicos, él es mi..novio -aquella fue la frase más rara que había dicho en toda su vida.  
-Encantado, soy Gerard. Vosotros debéis de ser Johnny y Frankie. Cass habla mucho de vosotros.  
-Encantado, yo soy Johnny, el forense... -le dijo dándole la mano.  
-Entonces tu tienes que ser Frankie, el que está a punto de pillar a Dark, ¿no? -le dijo Gerard mientras abrazaba a Cassie.  
-S...sí... Bueno... Aún estamos lejos de pillarlo.. -dijo un poco avergonzado.  
-Oye... parejita -dijo Johnny-, tengo hambre, ¿os apuntáis a comer por ahí? Tu también Frank.  
La "pareja" aceptó, pero Frank prefirió quedarse currando. Sentía que tenía que demostrarle al tal Gerard que podía pillar a Drak Knight.

A cosa de las 5 y media, Johnny volvió.  
-Oh.. lo que te has perdido..-le dijo nada más verlo.  
-¿Ah.. sí? ¿Ha pasado algo interesante? -le preguntó Frank, fingiendo que no le importaba.  
-Interesante es poco... Hemos ido al burger de la esquina. Gee -¿Por qué coño lo llama Gee? pensó Frank-, se ha puesto a contarme como se conocieron.  
Resulta que fueron a la Uni juntos, pero en plan amigos. Gee tenía novio.. -Frank miró a John, pensando que se había equivocado-. No, lo he dicho bien, NOVIO. Su mejor amiga era Cassie. Resulta que su novio se puso malo terminal y dejó la carrera para cuidar de él hasta que murió. Hará un par de meses, se encontró con Cassie en el cine y poco después empezaron a salir. ¿Increíble, eh?  
-Entonces el tipo es bi, ¿no?  
-Pues sí.. Quien lo diría, con lo macho que se veía con la chupa... Bueno me vuelvo a mi trabajo...

Cassie llegó un par de minutos después, con una más que fingida sonrisa bobalicona, que Frank se tragó.  
-Hola.. ¿Dónde estabas? -le preguntó Frank.  
-Ehh..-dijo un poco despistada- Con Gee.. He ido a acompañarlo a por la moto.

En realidad...  
-Adiós Johnny -dijo Cassie cunado él se alejaba.  
-Adiós parejita -le respondió.  
Esperaron a que desapareciera por la esquina.  
-¿Y bueno, que era eso que tenías que decirme? -dijo Gerard  
-Dime que no había ningún banco cerca de dónde te cargaste a Kurstov...  
-Eh... Ahora no lo sé, si quieres luego me paso y lo miro.  
-¡Noo! Frank dice que por la zona que es, podría haber cámaras.. ¿Llevabas ropa llamativa?  
-No más que esta... Oye.. El tal Frank ese va a ser un poco como un grano en el culo. ¿no?

-¿Has encontrado algo nuevo? -dijo Cassie algo para intentar evitar la tensión.  
-Sí.. parece que hay un banco un par de edificios más adelante del descampado... Pero resulta que esa noche le jodieron las cámaras unos pandilleros... -le respondió Frank  
-Oh... Vaya mierda -por dentro, Cassie estaba entonando We are **the** champions.-, ¿Has sacado algo de las zapatillas?  
-Dicen que la cantidad de zapatos con ese nº de serie es demasiada como para que una sola comisaría la estudie.. Es una buena pista, pero solo estudiable para el FBI.

{}

Frank escuchó un ruido en la cocina. Teniendo en cuenta que vivía solo, era bastante raro. Cogió la pistola y le rogó a Dios, que no fuera más que el gato de la vecina volviéndose a colar por la ventana.  
-¿Ho..Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? -preguntó Frank- Voy armado...  
-Si lo dices no tiene la misma gracia. -dijo la sombra.  
Frank tuvo el reflejo de encender la luz.  
-¿De verdad creías que me ibas a ver la cara? -le preguntó Dark, que llevaba una máscara de Batman, de las que puedes comprar en cualquier chino.  
-¿Quién coño eres? -le preguntó Frank.- ¿Y qué haces aquí?  
-Creí que era obvio, soy Dark Knight. Y tu eres Frank Iero, ¿no? -Frank asintió-, ¿vas detrás de mí? -Frank volvió a asentir.- Van a morir más, es inútil que intentes detenerme.  
-¿Y por qué coño vienes a mi casa a decírmelo?  
-Me has caído bien, si no sigues investigando, al menos a este ritmo, tú y tus amigos seguiréis bien... Y si no.. tendré que...  
-¿Por qué los matas?  
-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que un poli me preguntara eso... -se rió por lo bajo-, no es más que mi venganza... Ellos me quitaron lo mío... Yo les quito lo suyo...  
-¿El qué? ¿Qué te quitaron? ¿Fue un ajuste de cuentas? ¿O qué?  
Dark Knight se le acercó hasta estar a menos de 70 cm de Frank.  
-Frankie por favor...-extendió la mano para acariciarle la cara, pero él se apartó-, deja de hacer preguntas... te lo pido.. No quiero que te metas en esto...  
-¿Y por qué no, eh?  
-Eres joven.. Aún puedes casarte, formar una familia y ser feliz. No fastidies la vida así.

Viendo la cara de odio que tenía Frank, Dark/Gerard optó por irse. Cuando iba a volver a salir por la ventana, se oyó un disparo, y Gerard sintió que algo caliente le corría por el brazo.

Gerard no se había esperado eso en absoluto, aunque lo de acercarse tanto había sido un bajón de la guardia... Pero algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo.  
No podía ir con el brazo así a un hospital, tampoco podía dejarse ahí la bala y esperar que no pasara nada, así que cogió el móvil.  
-¿Nena?  
-Gee... ¿Qué coño pasa? Son las 3... Tengo un trabajo diurno...  
-El nido voló sobre el cuco... -dijo y colgó.  
Cassie se quedó flipada, estuvo por dormirse otra vez, y luego recordó el código que habían hecho poco después de que Gerard saliera de la cárcel.  
Rebuscó el papel donde lo tenía apuntado.

El nido voló sobre el cuco = Disparo

Cassie se acojonó hasta el punto de no saber que hacer. Entonces oyó el timbre.  
-Cassie..soy yo.. abre... -dijo Gerard  
Ella fue corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrió.  
Gerard iba como siempre, de negro, y llevaba algo en la mano.  
-¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde ha sido? -le dijo nerviosa.  
-Shh.. Déjame entrar y cierra.  
Cassie hizo lo que decía, y siguió a Gerard hasta el sofá.  
-En el brazo derecho... Tu querido Frankie lo ha hecho...  
-¿Cómo?.. Espera.. ¿Has ido a verlo? -el silencio fue toda la respuesta- ¿¡COMO COÑO SE TE OCURRE?! ¡Es un poli y va armado! ¿Eres gilipollas o qué?  
Gerard se quedó con la cabeza gacha sin saber que decir. Cassie fue a por el botiquín; y luego se sentó a su lado.  
-¿Cómo ha sido? -dijo un poco más tranquila. Mientras preparaba las cosas  
- Fui a su casa a advertirle..  
-..¿¡A advertirle?! ¿En qué coño piensas? -Gerard le soltó una mirada que chillaba "calla y espera"- Me callo...  
-..ya somos 4 los que hemos perdido nuestras vidas con esta mierda... No quiero que él la pierda también. Mikey y Bert eran demasiado jóvenes cuando murieron, y tú no tenías más de 20 cuando te arrastré a todo esto... Y mira lo que has perdido.  
-Cariño... -dijo compasiva, en parte le gustaba que Gerard se preocupara por ella, pero no le gustaba que se sintiera mal.-, yo no he perdido nada... me lo han quitado. Deja de pensar así, en cuanto termine esto podremos recuperar nuestras vidas.  
-Yo.. no estoy tan seguro... -empezó Gerard pero empezó a sonar el móvil de Cassie.  
Ella terminó de coserle el brazo, y fue a por el móvil.  
-¿Frankie? -dijo con voz soñolienta- ¿Qué... -bostezó-, qué pasa? ¿Ha muerto alguien?  
-No.. No te lo vas a creer.. pero.. Dark ha venido a verme...  
-¿En.. En serio? ¿Has llamado a los demás? ¿Hay pruebas?  
-Sí... tengo aquí toda la fiesta montada.. Me han pedido 7 veces que les diga lo que ha pasado..  
-Pero tú.. estás bien ¿no? -dijo con falsa preocupación.  
-Yo sí, pero él... Le conseguí dar un disparo, de lleno en el brazo. Se ha quedado un poco de sangre en el marco, los del laboratorio se la van a llevar para examinarla.  
- Wow! -dijo con falsa emoción-, ¡Eso es genial! Puede que lo pillemos... al fin.  
-Sería genial si te pudieras venir.. Esto es demasiado increíble.. Necesito apoyo..  
-Claro, ahora voy.  
Cassie colgó y sin decir una palabra fue a terminar de coserle el brazo a Gerard.


	3. Voces desde la morgue

Eran las 8 de la mañana, pero parecía que llevaba la vida despierta en aquella mesa.

La casa de Frank era un auténtico hervidero de gente, incluso había jurado que había varios con chaquetas del FBI. Parecía de película. Llevaba 5 horas pensado en si a Gerard se le saltarían los puntos, en cómo arruinarían las pruebas del marco de Frank, en si Gerard podría haber dejado su ADN en alguna base datos...

Y entonces pasó.

De repente hubo mucho jaleo en la oficina, todo lleno de polis con uniformes (cuando normalmente, y por la parte en la que estaban, solían ir de calle) y gente dando órdenes.

-¡Hey! -saludó Cassie a una chica que llevaba allí menos de un año.- ¿Se puede saber que pasa?

- ¡Lo han pillado! -la chica se distrajo un momento, y a Cassie el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-¿A quién? -le preguntó histérica. Por dentro no paraba de rezarle a quien fuera que estuviera ahí arriba para que no fuera Gerard-

-A Chris Michaels... no me lo creo, llevamos dos año detrás de él.

Cassie se relajó hasta que analizó el nombre.

FLASHBACK

-Me has engañado, me dijiste que pararías –le dijo Cassie, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo.. lo siento.. no puedo evitarlo –le respondió el chico.

-¿Por qué no me he enterado antes de que eras tú?

-Usaba nombres falsos.. Como Chris Michaels..

-Jack, ¿por qué lo haces? Ya sabes que parte es esta.

-La parte en que la ex-novia policía captura al malo que la ha engañado -dijo el chico pesaroso mientras le tendía las manos para las esposas.

-No.. Es la parte en que a la poli la despistan y el ladrón huye con el botín...Y con el corazón de la chica... Vete -dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Jack se quedó quieto un momento. Creía que lo que tenía con Cassie se había acabado casi en el instituto. Entonces la miró a los ojos, y fue a besarla. Y luego recapacitó, y echó a correr en la dirección opuesta.

-¿Cass? ¿Cassie? ¿Lo has pillado? -dijo Frankie mientras llegaba corriendo.

-No.. me he caído y me he torcido el tobillo... El capullo se ha escapado. -dijo mientras fingía cojear y se tocaba una pierna.

-¡Mierda!.. Bueno.. ¿puedes andar?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¿En serio? -dijo algo incrédula.

Entonces lo vio aparecer por el ascensor. Llevaba un tinte rubio pollo, tapando el rubio oscuro, casi castaño que Chris... que Jack solía tener. Por la pinta que llevaba, parecía que lo habían pillado en un rodeo en Texas.

Jack iba sonriendo, como siempre; y cuando giró la cabeza, entonces la vio. Y como siempre, el tiempo parecía parase. La había visto varias veces de improviso por la calle, pero ella nunca se daba cuenta. Ahora lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Los policías se iban felicitando unos a otros, pero ella pasaba. Estaba flipando.

-¿Ese es Jack ? -dijo la voz de Gerard a su espalda.

Cassie se asustó.

-No.. Es Chris Walters, un ladrón.

-Ahh.. se parecen –dijo, y luego le susurró al oido- ¿Estarás bien?

-Sí, no pasa nada.

En ese momento, Frank se le acercó y sentó encima de su mesa.

-Cassie, tengo malas noticias... -se calló al ver que no estaban solos. - Ah, hola Gerard.

-Deduzco que es del tipo ese que estáis pillando.. Mejor me voy a por café ¿quieres? -le preguntó Frank.

-Eh... No, gracias. -Gerard se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino-, alguien se ha cargado la muestra del laboratorio..

-¡¿Cómo?! -Cassie estaba más contenta que nunca, la primera vez que rezaba y le salía bien.

-Sí.. alguno de los prácticas la cagó.. No sé.. Jhonny dice que en cuanto quién fue sepa se lo cargará.

-Entonces volvemos a estar desde 0 ¿no?

-No, no -dijo Frank con su mejor sonrisa en la cara-, los de balística han calculado su altura y su masa corporal, por lo menos en el brazo, en base al golpe en el marco ¿no es genial?

-Sí.. la ciencia.. que cosas hace ya -dijo sin mucho ánimo.

Habían pasado un par de días y los policías habían dejado por fin libre la casa de Frank.

Habían intentado sacar huellas de cada sitio de la casa, pero sólo habían conseguido las de Frank, las de Cassie -aunque rara vez se pasaba por allí- y las de la Señora Atticks, que de vez en cuando le limpiaba la casa a Iero.

Cuando llegó a la comisaría, después de haber dormido -por fin- en su cama y a gusto, lo único que quería era encontrar a Cassie y preguntarle que tal le iban las cosas.

Llegó a su mesa, pero no estaba. Eso era raro, si había alguien que vivía en esa comisaría a parte de él, esa era Cassie.

-Oye, -le dijo al chico que traía los informes- ¿Has visto a Cass?

-Sí.. -le respondió-, creo que está en una de las salas de abajo... Creo que haciendo un retrato robot.

-Gra.. Gracias.

Era rara la vez que ella pintaba un retrato robot. Los detectives no solían hacerlo. Tenían a gente de bellas artes, o polis con muy buena mano para hacerlos.

En cuanto bajó, miró sitio por sitio hasta que la encontró.

-Entonces, cariño, ¿tenía los ojos así? -le dijo Cassie con dulzura a una chica que tenía al lado.

-S..Sí.. Pero la nariz era más r.. redonda -dijo muerta de miedo. Parecía que se fuera a echar a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Vaale... -dijo mientras la borraba, y la volvía a hacer- Ah.. Frankie. Hola -dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba viendo-. Esta es Massie, también es de Jersey.

La chica se olvidó un momento de sus problemas y se dedicó a sonreírle a Frank.

-¿De qué parte? -dijo tendiéndole la mano para saludarla-. Yo soy de Belleville. En Essex

-Yo de Salem, mis padres viven en Alloway.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo cuando se les acabó esa conversación.

- OK, nena -dijo Cassie-, ¿se parece a él?

A la chica le dio un escalofrío.

-E..Es él... Es como una foto...

-Bien cariño, aquél poli de allí -dijo señalando a uno de sus compañeros-, te acompañará a casa, si cualquier cosa, te llamamos. Y si cualquier cosa, llámanos. ¿vale? -la chica asintió.- Pues ya puedes irte. Y no te preocupes, que lo pillaremos.

Cassie esperó a que la chica se alejara lo suficiente para decirle la historia a Frank.

-Se llama Massie Smith. Anoche la violaron. Sus amigas la han convencido para que venga y denuncie.

-¡Pero si sólo era una cría!

-17 años, va a un instituto de la zona, y vive con su tía. Espero que pillemos a ese cabrón... Oye.. ¿Te importa un momento si bajo a los baños?

-No, claro.

En cada planta de las oficinas había unos baños, pero los que estaban más limpios eran los del sótano, dónde estaban los calabozos, y la morgue, que obviamente tenían menos uso. Aunque ella en realidad no iba al baño.

-¿Gerard? -dijo en cuanto el chico le cogió el móvil- ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

_-No... Estoy en el motel como siempre_ -dijo, Gerard siempre iba de motel en motel, eran más seguros que los pisos, y además, le había cogido cariño a la roña-_ ¿Por qué?_

-Quiero que apuntes un nombre, y que lo hagas lo más rápido posible ¿Tienes un hueco?

_-Claro, esta noche, si quieres._

-Anthony Marks, pero es un nombre falso. Luego te mando el retrato robot. Quiero que sufra

-_ ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es?_

-Ha violado a una chica de poco menos de 17.. Quiero que sufra... Haz lo sea... Pero que sufra. -y colgó.

Cassie tiró de la cadena, solo para seguir con la farsa. Nunca le había pedido eso a Gerard, al menos no por teléfono, era poco seguro, pero entonces, la seguridad le daba igual. Salió del baño como si no acabara de firmar la sentencia a muerte de un hombre.

-Hola nena...¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo una voz que venía de una de las puertas.

Cassie se asustó un momento. Por poco creyó que le hablaban desde la morgue.. Hasta que calló en que venía de los calabozos. Echó a andar hacía ellos.

-¿Sabes que es mi segunda noche aquí? Me siento solo...

Entró en aquella sala, y uno de los primeros habitáculos, estaba ocupado por Jack.

-Casi me matas del susto -dijo cuando lo vio-

-¿Creías que era muerto? Además... No pensaba que te ibas a parar... Es peligroso -dijo imitando la voz de la chica. Se levantó y se acercó a la reja.

-Ni Dios viene por aquí... ¿Qué tal va todo? -dijo acercándose a él.

-Aquí sigo.. Se supone que no hay pruebas suficientes para el fiscal, pero si para culparme.. Así que aquí me tienen hasta que las encuentren. Se hace aburrido.

-Ni el mejor abogado te va a librar de esta... Y esta vez no te puedo salvar yo...

-No te preocupes, ya me las apañaré para salir.

Frank veía que Cass tardaba demasiado, y recordando lo que Dark Knight le había dicho, quiso ir a buscarla. No había que olvidar que allí estaban los calabozos, y podía ser que alguien se hubiera escapado, ella se hubiera echo la heroína, hubiera querido atraparlo y quien fuera la había matado... Tenía que bajar.

Cuando llegó al sótano, empezó a oir dos voces, y decidió ver quienes eran.

-¿Sabes que hace dos años que no he visto a nadie...? -dijo un hombre.

-Ni yo.. ¿Por qué no podemos olvidar todo esto? Simplemente.. Olvidarlo... -dijo una mujer.

-Tengo un Cassandra tatuado en el pecho, cada vez que me ducho lo veo.. Me va a ser difícil olvidarte...

La mujer se rió.. Claro que Cassie venía de Cassandra... ¿Pero ella no hablaría con un preso.. no? Frank apretó el paso, pero sin hacer ruido.

-Si todo pudiera ser como antes... -siguió el hombre- Sería más fácil.. Sabes, hay algo que llevo queriendo hacer desde hace muucho tiempo.

Antes de que "Cassandra" le preguntara el qué, se oyó un grito ahogado. Frank cogió la pistola y echo a correr hacia los calabozos.

-Al... -empezó, apuntando a quien fuera, pero luego se calló.

Cassie y el tal Chris, al que habían pillado hacía poco, se estaban besando. Había una reja de por medio, pero parecían no darse cuenta. Los espacios eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que Chris pudiera estar cogiéndole la cintura con los brazos a Cass, mientras ella se agarraba a su cuello.

Se quedó en shock, y luego reaccionó. Era posible que Cass lo liberara a continuación, así que era mejor quitarse de allí. Por alguna razón no los descubriría.

Volvió pasillo arriba hundido en sus cosas hasta que se chocó con alguien.

-Pero Iero.. ¿Qué modales son esos? -dijo Jhonny cuando se lo encontró.

-¿Qué.. Qué haces aquí? -dijo algo inquieto.

-Soy forense.. y esa es la morgue -dijo señalando la puerta blanca al final del pasillo.-, ¿Y tú? No tienes buena pinta...

-He.. ido a vomitar -pensó rápido-, la cena no me sentó bien.

-Si quieres te hago un lavado de estómago -dijo riéndose.

-Mejor luego.. cuando sepa dónde lo he dejado -dijo Frank, con ironía.

Cassie salió con paso rápido de aquel sitio en cuanto empezó a oir voces en el pasillo.

-Hey chicos.. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -les preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú? -le dijo Jhonny con una sonrisa pícara.

-He ido al baño... ¿Por qué? -pregunto extrañada. Ya se olía lo peor.

-Porque Frankie también ha ido al baño, y habéis aparecido con unos 5 minutos de diferencia.. Si esto fuera una serie a lo Castle.. El Fandom de Twitter estaría loco.

-Jaja -se rió Cassie con ironía. -.. No ha sido nada raro.. Uno de los del calabozo me ha preguntado si sabía algo de su caso.

-¿Y qué le has dicho? -le preguntó Frank con la voz rara.

-Eh.. Que no llevo su caso, como siempre


	4. Good Mornin' to you

Serían poco más de las 5 de la madrugada, cuando sonó el móvil.

Johnny lo cogió a regañadientes. Su gata saltó de la cama mosqueada.

-Habéis despertado a Kendra... ¿Quién se ha muerto? -dijo arisco

-Aún no lo sabemos, pero tenemos el retrato robot -dijo uno de los oficiales.

-¿Y para qué coño queréis un retrato robot del muerto? ¿No podéis hacerle una foto?

'_Idiotas_' pensó.

-Es que.. no lo reconocería ni su madre.. Esto tienes que verlo... Y.. ¿Tienes el número de Iero y de Malone?

-Claro.. Ahora los llamo.

{}

A pesar de que los había llamado después de vestirse y todo eso, los chicos habían llegado antes que él.

-¿Cómo coño es que estáis despiertos? ¿Sois máquinas o algo? -dijo incrédulo.

-Cuando se trata de Dark, no se duerme -le respondió Cassie.

-¿Dónde andan Frank y el muerto?

-Los dos en el mismo sitio.. Ven que te acompaño.. Esto parece de peli.

Conforme se iban acercando, Good Mornin' de Cantando bajo la lluvia empezó a sonar más fuerte en el callejón.

-¿Algún vecino sádico la ha puesto? -dijo Jhonny conforme se acercaban

-No, lo ha hecho él -le dijo Frank, serio.

Conforme la masa de policías se iba disipando, llegó al escenario del crimen.. Y era, en efecto de película.

El tipo estaba colgado de una escalera de incendios totalmente desnudo, pero como era de costumbre, sin sus partes. Tenía cortes por cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Sin duda había sufrido. Pero aquello no lo había hecho el cuchillo que le sobresalía de la garganta y del que colgaba el retrato robot.

-¡Diosss! ¿Os habéis fijado? -dijo Jhonny mirando la herida del cuello, mientras se ponía los guantes.

-¿En qué? -preguntó Frank, que intentaba reconstruir el asesinato mentalmente.

-El corte del cuello, no tiene sangre... Ya estaba muerto cuando se lo hicieron...Desangrado...Y aquí -dijo señalando el suelo-, no hay ni de coña 5 litros.. Diría que ni 1... Lo han matado en otro sitio.

Good Mornin' volvió a empezar a sonar.

-¡Joder! -dijo Jhonny algo harto, en parte por el resacón que llevaba encima- ¿Alguien puede callar eso?

-No sabemos de dónde viene.. -dijo uno de los oficiales.

Johnny gruñó.

-Parece que viene de él -dijo una de las becarias.

-¿Qué has dicho? -dijeron los tres (Iero, Malone y Jhonny ) a la vez.

-¡Eso es Becky! -dijo Johnny.

Apartó un poco el cuerpo de la pared, y lo que vio, si no lo traumatizó, fue de milagro.

-Jo...der... -dijo.- ¿Puedo moverlo del todo?

-Claro, los otros han acabado -dijo el oficial.

Terminó de darle la vuelta, sin mucho esfuerzo. Cuando los demás vieron el cuerpo se quedaron atónitos.

Tenía un gran agujero en la espalda, manteniendo el esqueleto para que tuviera consistencia, y toda la caja torácica, llena de bolitas de algodón. Dentro, el portátil.

Johnny lo sacó con cuidado, era la primera vez que quería vomitar con un cadáver desde la universidad.

-Ponme algo de plástico en el suelo.

Una de las becarias puso una de las bolsas para pruebas. Jhonny puso el portátil en el suelo, sobre la bolsa, y lo terminó de abrir.

Gene Kelly, Donald O'Connor y Debbie Reynolds aparecieron en pantalla, cantando a todo pulmón la canción por no se qué vez. Había un post-it en el teclado.

-_Frankie_, -leyó Johnny-, _siento despertarte, sé que tienes insomnio últimamente desde lo de tu casa, pero él se lo merecía. Sufrió mucho, como prometí. XOXO G_

-¿Qué coño significa? -le preguntó el Capitán a Iero.

-No.. no lo sé.. Señor.. Yo...

-¿¡Te ha estado vigilando!? -exclamó Cassie, quitándole la atención del capitán a Iero-.. Ti.. Tienes que cambiarte de casa, o algo. Hay que ponerle vigilancia.

-Tienes razón, Malone... Te pondremos a varios escoltas.

-¿Qué? -dijo ella razonando- Eso sería demasiado cantoso.. Dark se daría cuenta muy rápido...

-¿Y qué propones? -le preguntó el Capitán.

-Si de verdad ha estado observándolo... ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te explotó la caldera? -Frank asintió-, fue algo totalmente normal, y te viniste a mi casa hasta que te limpiaron el destrozo. Voto por hacer algo en tu casa, y te vienes a la mía. Puedo ser una escolta.

-Es una buena idea Malone.. Quedará natural. Iero, obedece a la chica. -dijo el Capitán.

{}

Y así es como Frank terminó viviendo en casa de Cassie porque la suya estaba inundada.

-Sé que es pequeña.. Pero, cuando compartía piso, yo dormía en el sofá cama. -se excusó Cassie-, es muy cómodo.

-No te preocupes Cass, gracias por todo...

Se oyó un buen sonido en la puerta.

-¡CASSIE! ¡CASSANDRAA! -era Gerard y venía corriendo.

Cuando se dió cuenta de que Frank estaba allí se quedó un poco parado.

-¿Gerard? ¿Estás bien? -dijo ella.

''Gerard... Empieza con G'' pensó Frank, pero desechó la idea.

-He.. he oído las noticias -dijo mientras la abrazaba-, ah.. me alegro de que estés bien. Dicen que dejó una nota.. -le dió un beso, parecía nervioso-, Pero da igual.. Estás bien, ¿no? Eso es lo que importa.

-Oye tengo que hablar un momento contigo, Gee.. A solas -dijo Cassie con un tono un poco más serio.

Frank se quedó un poco incómodo, hasta que vio que Cassie y Gerard salía del piso. Él se fue a cotillear un poco la casa.

Encontró el que era el cuarto de Cassie, hecho una mierda, y lleno de cafés vacíos del Starbucks, buscó el baño y lo encontró. Parecía que era lo que estaba más limpio, y era la habitación más pequeña. A penas había espacio para la bañera y el lavabo, el váter casi se salía del cuarto.

Vio una pequeña ventanita encima de la bañera y le llamó la atención. Se metió en la bañera y la abrió. Cotilleó un poco, daba a un patio vecinal. Desde allí se oían unas voces.

-¿Se... coño hacías? -dijo una chica, la voz no le llegaba del todo nítida y no podía entender lo que decía.

-Sólo.. que.. divertirme.. tanto! -dijo el chico. Parecía una pelea de pareja.

Fue a quitar la oreja cuando escuchó una palabra que le llamó la atención.

-...Mornin'!... Eso es...arse -dijo la chica.

Frank se quedó más atento. Parecía que hablaban de lo del otro día.

{}

-¿Se puede saber que coño hacías? -le espetó Cassie a Gerard tan pronto como salieron del apartamento.

-Sólo quería divertirme un poco ¡No es para tanto! -se defendió Gerard. Estaba harto de parecer serio, además; eso le daba emoción.

-¿¡Ponerle un portátil a un muerto con Good Mornin'?! ¡Eso es pasarse! -le gritó Cassie.

La mitad de su edificio estaba vacío, y los que quedaban eran viejos sorderas, así que no había peligro.

-¿Quée? Dijiste que sufriera, y eso pasó. No dijiste nada del resto. Además; quiero divertirme un poco, le su merecido a ese cabrón... Y además, me encanta ver como Frank se parte la cabeza... -reconoció.

Cassie encajó todas las piezas.

-¿Por eso has venido tan a menudo a verme? ¿Es por él verdad? Te...gusta.

-No..¡NO! Me gusta ver como se parte la cabeza, no él.

-Lo que tu digas macho.. Te gusta Frank, asúmelo. Yo lo hice, estoy bien con ello. Pero prométeme una cosa.

-¿Quée? -dijo oliéndose que le iba a decir que no se liara con él o algo.

-Mantente a salvo.. Por nosotros, ¿vale? Frankie puede parecer duro, pero en el fondo, es un flojeras... No te metas en más líos, ¿ok? Además, ahora vive conmigo.

Cuando volvieron, vieron a Frank sentado en el sofa, peleándose con el mando de la tele. Parecía que no había oído nada.


	5. Slow-motion Classics

Era otro día más en la comisaría, y Gerard había ido a verlos. Se había hecho bastante amigo de Jhonny, y parecía que se llevaba algo mejor con Frank. Bien por él.

-Hey, chicos -dijo uno de los de antivicio.-, Esta noche tenemos una mini-redada en Brooklyn, y necesitamos gente.. ¿Creéis que podríais ayudarnos?

-Eh.. yo soy forense.. De mucho no os voy a servir -dijo Jhonny con una sonrisa.

-Creo que eso deberías hablarlo con el Capitán. -razonó Frank.

-Sí.. pero es que me da miedo.. es muy serio -dijo el chico mientras miraba hacia el despacho del jefe.

-Eso es lo esperaba -dijo alguien a su lado.- En cuanto a lo de la redada, creo que os vendría bien un poco de acción; últimamente sólo estáis entre ficheros. ¿Cuántos necesitáis?

El pobre chaval se giró, y se encontró al armario empotrado de dos metro y pico que tenían por Capitán. Tragó saliva.

-Eh.. bueno, es encubierto, cuantos más mejor... Pero el local es muy pequeño.. y tenemos que pasar de incógnito... Además del señuelo...

-¿Qué señuelo? -preguntó Gerard curioso.

-Es una competición de bandas... toda la gente va ha estar pendiente de la competición... Y los camellos de la droga.. Necesitaríamos una distracción para que se descuiden y podamos pillarlos. Pero no sabemos el qué. Y solo nos quedan 4 días.

-¿Y por qué no una banda? -propuso Cassie-, vosotros hacéis la redada, y nosotros los distraemos.

-Es una buena idea, ¿pero como piensas montar una banda de policías en... 4 días? -preguntó el Capitán-, a parte de los ensayos, tendréis que aprender a tocar los instrumentos. ¿Digo yo?

-No necesariamente -dijo Gerard-, ¿te acuerdas de... Rising o algo así? El de los pelos.

Se puso a hacer gestos con las manos y la lengua... Parecía un tonto.

-Ah... -Cassie se empezó a partir el culo.- El peor guitarrista de mi vida... ¡Se la puso al revés!

Gerard imitó al tal Rising haciendo un riff, y Cassie se rió demasiado fuerte.

-Sigo sin entender que hace aquí tu novio, Cassie -dijo el Capitán.

-Ups.. supongo que me tengo ir -dijo Gerard mientras se levantaba.

-Lo siento señor... Pero lo que dice Gerard es cierto, además; hay gente que se las sabe manejar con una guitarra..

-¿Cómo quien? -preguntó el becario-

Cassie dio una mirada circular.

-¡BOB! -un chico alto y rubio se giró al oir su nombre-, tu eras batería ¿no?

-Sí.. pero no toco una desde el instituto -reconoció el chaval.

-Eso es como la bici, no se olvida -pensó Cassie en voz alta.-, ¡Michael! -y uno de los becarios, el más tímido se les acercó.

-¿Qué pasa Cassie? -dijo el chico.

-Tu eras bajista, ¿cierto?

-Ehm.. Sí.. pero...

-¿Dónde está Ray? -preguntó ella.

-Aquí mismo -dijo el chico, alto y un afro inmenso; que se les acercaba con Bob-, ¿por qué?

-Tu eras el tipo que tocó la guitarra en la fiesta de fin de año, ¿cierto?

-Sí..

-Nos queda el cantante -anunció el de antivicio emocionado.

-Frankie... -dijo Cassie poniéndole ojitos.

-¿Qué? -entonces lo entendió todo-, ah no... Ni de coña.

-Venga... -dijo con voz de niña buena-, te he oído en la ducha.. Venga...

-Lo siento os tendréis que buscar a otro -dijo mientras se sonrojaba-, pero yo paso.

-¿Gerard no estuvo en una banda? -preguntó Jhonny

-Sí... ¡Espera Gee! -dijo mientras se levantaba.

Fue como un perrito faldero en busca de su amo hacia Gerard. En lo que Cassie había tardado en ir a por Gerard, el chico de narcóticos les contó el plan, y todos aceptaron.

-¡Dice que sí! -dijo Cassie adelantándose a su "novio".

-¿Y que vais a cantar? -preguntó el Capitán.

-Covers... -pensó Ray-, Son rápidas, y fáciles de aprender si te gusta la banda. ¿cuáles son vuestros grupos favoritos.

Michael respondió, junto con Bob y Gerard que los Misfits y Iron Maiden; por desgracia a Ray sólo le gustaba la última.

-Podríamos hacer algo de los Misfits, no me gustan, pero puedo tolerarlos -dijo.

La fangirl dentro de Frank estaba pegando botes. Misfits era una de sus bandas favoritas, junto con Black Flag…. Iría una redada en la que Gerard iba a cantar cosas de los Misfits…. ¡Gloria!

Porque pillarían a gente mala, claro.

{}

El día de la redada, fueron todos, hasta Johnny, que no se quería perder el show.

Bajo el nombre de Slow-Motion Classics, media comisaría iba a tocar con la competición. Sólo habían ensayado un par de veces, pero si los comparabas con los otros… Ganaban fijo. Aunque eso no fuera lo importante.

-Bueno, creo que estamos los terceros empezando por el final. –anunció Ray, cuando consiguió un setlist.

-No me creo que os cogierais ese nombre…. –dijo Johnny- es demasiado patético.

-Querrás decir "_hipster"_ –bromeó Michael.

Todo se rieron con la broma. En cierto momento, mientras el jurado (que eran los camareros) elegían a los ganadores de la primera ronda, pusieron canciones de los 90s.

Lógicamente, Frank adicto desde joven a la radio y a la MTV (cuando todavía tenía música) se las sabía todas, y sorprendentemente, Gerard también.

Le resultaba raro pensar en él. Sabía que era el novio de Cass, sabía que era **tío**, y posiblemente hetero, _como él. _ Pero aún así no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

Es como cuando el tío/a bueno/a del instituto pasa por delante, y lo único que puedes pensar es "…._joder_" mientras babeas. Así estaba él. Entonces empezó a sonar una de sus canciones favoritas.

_-I wanna sleep with common people, I wanna sleep with common people… like you…. –empezó a cantar Pulp._

-¡Dios! –gritó Gerard-, ¿te acuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo –dijo Cassie.

Gerard se acercó mucho a Cassie. Él estaba al lado de Cassie así que podía oir su voz perfectamente. De hecho, cuando Gerard se acercó más al oido de CAssie para susurrarle algo.. lo miró.

Fue un segundo antes de cantar su parte favorita de la cancion, pero estaba seguro de que lo habia mirado.

-_You've never lived like common people, you've never felt like common people –_empezó a cantar Gerard, y a Frankie por poco le da algo.

{}

La noche siguió igual. De vez en cuando, alguna banda tocaba un par de canciones decentes, y luego tocaban ruido insoportable.

Entonces le llegó el turno a los policías ft. El novio de Cass.

-We're Slow-fucking-Motion Classics…. And we gonna kill you, fuckers. –dijo Gerard fingiendo estar más borracho de lo que estaba.

En ese momento Cassie empezó a gritar como una loca, y conforme tocaban Astro Zombies, Scream y Dig up her bones, se fueron uniendo más voces.

Frank casi ni se acordaba de que estaba allí por cuestiones de trabajo. Estaba disfrutando más que cuando fue de verdad al concierto de los Misfits auténticos. Aquella actuación valía mas que su foto con Jerry Only.

Hasta que en cierto momento, Ray se cargó su guitarra y los policías de narcóticos empezaron la redada.

Fingiendo que huían, Slow-Motion salió por la puerta de atrás, con un par de bandas y con Frank y Cass.

-Cass vamos –le dijo Frank cuando esta se quedó quieta como una estatua-, nos van a pillar.. ¿quieres fastidiarlo todo?

Cassie estaba quieta, y sólo miraba en una dirección. Frank le siguió la vista y vio que era un motorista que venía hacia ellos.

Como acto reflejo fue a llevar una mano a la pistola que no tenía.

-Jack…. ¿Cómo.. –dijo ella, antes de que él la callara con un beso.

El chico se quitó el casco y se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos. Luego los dos echaron a correr hacia la moto y no se supo más.

-Hey Frank –le dijo Gerard-, ¿Has visto a Cassie?

-Eh.. Hemos salido juntos, pero la he perdido de vista…

-Am… Seguramente se habrá ido a casa… ¿Te vienes de copas? –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Pensó rápido. Seguramente, el motorista y ella irían a su casa, por lo que, si le quería dar tiempo a Cass tenía que distraer a Gerard.. Aunque no sabía muy bien por qué lo iba a hacer.

''Supongo que porque es mi amiga'' se autoconvenció

-Ok, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Bah, ya lo veremos sobre la marcha.

Gerard parecía que se lo estaba pasando en grande, no paraba de beber, pero no parecía borracho; y no se paraba de reir a cada gracia de Ray. Y mientras él, mirando el reloj como un loco. De vez en cuando intentaba llamar a Cassie, pero obviamente no respondía.

-¿Qué? ¿Os hace otra ronda? –dijo Mikey, un poco soplado.

-Jeje… No creo, que ha sido suficiente por hoy –dijo Gerard con una sonrisilla tonta. Intentó levantarse, pero se mareó-, Ok, creo que no voy a conducir. Frank, me llamas a un taxi.. Creo que no puedo ni marcar los números –dijo tendiéndole el móvil.

-Sí, si.. claro. –Frank lo cogió y tardó lo máximo en marcarlos.

Aun así, no pudo evitar que el taxi llegara y los llevara a casa de Cass, que era casi la casa de Gerard.

Y tal y como pensaba, cuando llegaron Cassie y el motorista se lo estaban pasando en grande. A Gerard se le pasó la borrachera en menos de un segundo.

-Ookey –dijo con los ojos muy abiertos-, ¿ puedes llamarme a otro taxi, y que me lleve a un motel? Ya hablaremos esto por la mañana –volvió a tenderle el móvil.

-Cla..claro… Yo. Gerard.. lo siento mucho…

-Bah.. no te preocupes, iba a pasar igualmente –dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-Cassie –le dijo una de sus compañeras -, tienes una llamada.

-¿En la central? ¿Quién es?

-Eh… -la compañera hizo memoria-, Gerard o algo así.

-Mierda… -dijo mientras levantaba el auricular y cogía la llamada-, ¿Gee?

-_¿Se puede saber en que coño estabas pensando? –_le preguntó, alto, pero no cabreado.

La mitad de la planta se giró a mirar que pasaba, y eso que ni si quiera estaba en manos libres. Frank se sentía sin saber porqué, un poco culpable.

-_Responde, Cassandra, ¿tenía que ser Jack? ¿en serio? ¡El puto Jack! ¿Quieres que pase lo que antes? _

_-_Bueno, pasará si no paras de hablar tan alto, estoy en medio del trabajo y tu no paras de pegar gritos.

-_Cass, a ver… ¿Algún día vas a aprender? Te lo pondré fácil, Jack caca, resto de la humanidad, buena.. ¿lo pillas? –_esta vez habló mucho más bajo, aunque Frank lo podía seguir oyendo.

-No me tienes que hablar como a una niña de 4 años, entiendo las cosas… -dijo como una adolescente.

-_Ok, hablaremos luego. _

Cassie colgó, con cara de culpabilidad, sinceramente, tenía ganas de irse y no salir de su cama en meses. Había estado toda su vida intentando que Gerard no volviera a estar en la cárcel. Se había hecho policía para saber como iban las cosas.. Y aún así, había tenido que cometer la locura de subirse en la moto con Jack.

Frank quería decirle algo, que no se preocupara o algo así, pero nunca había sido bueno para eso.

-Dios.. No me lo creo –dijo uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué pasa Eric? –dijo el que siempre les traía café por las mañanas.

-Flipalo, me han llamado de la cárcel del condado, adivina quien se ha escapado.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Cassie con curiosidad.

-El mismísimo Jack Walter. A ese tío no lo pillamos ni de coña..

Aunque sus colegas siguieron hablando, para Frank; la frase había acabado en el Jack.

Era una locura, pero por alguna razón, las teorías conspirativas siempre encajaban con los hechos.

Gerard, era Dark Knight, encajaba, porque Gerard, se llamaba Gerard Way, GW, como lo que ponía en los cuchillos –aunque Johnny decía que era GE-, Cassie, venía de Cassandra, podría ser sólo policía para encubrir a su amor –como en la conversación que escuchó en los sótanos-, Jack Walters, al que "dejó escapar" hacía unos años. Y Gerard y Cassie se conocían de antes y por eso se protegían mutuamente.

Tenía sentido, al menos en su cabeza. Pero no se creía que Cassie fuera "mala"; además, nadie se tragaría la teoría, al menos sin pruebas. Tendría que encontrarlas.


	6. Atención Captada

Dark Knight seguía atacando, pero Frank había pedido que se le asignaran otros casos por "cuestiones médicas" (su primo médico le había firmado un papel diciendo que el caso le producía insomnio). Así, mientras Cassie estaba ocupada de la ostia, el podía investigar por su cuenta.

Aunque no encontró mucho.

El nombre de Gerard Way aparecía por primera vez en el 85, en un periódico de NJ.

_Niño de 8 años encontrado, después de que un mafioso mate a sus padres_ decían los titulares. Siguió leyendo, lo poco que decía es que lo llevaron a un internado.

Cuando fue a buscarlo, resultó que el sitio había cerrado, y todos los monitores había desaparecido.

Desde el 85 saltaba al 2011, en diciembre, cuando Cassie había puesto en un estado de Facebook algo relacionado con él. 26 años que no estaban allí. Habían desaparecido.

Pasó a buscar datos de Jack, y no encontró más de lo que ya sabía. Familia destruida, orfanato, ladrón desde que el mundo tiene memoria…

Ya lo que le quedaba era buscar a Cassie. Había estado en orfanato en NJ, nació en el 81, como él, se crió sola. De adolescente se juntó con malas gentes. Con 18 se volvió vegetariana, hizo una carrera y se hizo poli. No había mucho.

Volvió a leerlo todo. Gerard.. orfanato, Jack… orfanato, Cassie..orfanato. No podía ser algo más que una curiosidad… Tenía que significar algo.

-Hey Frank ¿Qué haces? –le dijo de repente Cassie.

-Ehh.. nada –respondió mientras cerraba el portátil.

-Esto, hoy Gerard se pasará por el loft, para pillar las cosas que le faltan de la mudanza y eso… ¿puedes ir tú?.. Es que me es incómodo verlo, ya sabes desde el concierto.

-Claro… ¿A qué hora?

-Sobre las una.. ¿podrás?

-Sí, te preocupes, no pasa nada.

Así que, mientras conducía hasta el apartamento de Cassie, creó un sofisticado plan; que, básicamente consistía en… intentar pillar algo incriminatorio de las cosas de Gerard. Cuando llegó él ya estaba dentro.

-Hola Frank –dijo sin muchas ganas-, la verdad es que esperaba volver a ver a Cass.. Tengo cosas que hablar con ella.

-Ya, seguro; pero no tiene tiempo.. Anda ocupada con lo de Dark y eso.

-Ya.. Ocupada –dijo Gerard en voz baja.- Bueno, ¿puedes ayudarme con esa caja?

Gerard señaló a una, llena de cómics y de libros de Asimov… A parte de asesino, friki.

Frank se la acercó, y vio Gerard se agachaba, rebuscaba algo y maldecía, y luego se iba a otro lado y repetía el proceso. Y así estuvo (babeando) tres o cuatro minutos.

Mientras lo seguía con la mirada vio un comic, con una chica, tenía pinta de inglesa en la portada; y un corazón rojo, dentro del cuál ponía Kill Your Boyfriend. Lo cogió para verlo.

-Oye, Frank –le dijo desde el otro lado de la casa-, ¿has visto un cómic.. es de Grant Morrison… se llama –lo vió con el comic en las manos-, mata a tu novio….

Frank sólo escuchó lo último.

-¿¡Qué has dicho?! –con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Mata a tu novio, Kill Your Boyfriend; ¿me lo pasas? Es que lo tengo que guardar.

-Ah.. sí.. Ten.

El proceso se fue repitiendo, hasta que llenaron casi todas las cajas, y entonces, Gerard empezó a bajarlas hasta su coche.

- Ok, me llevaré esta –le dijo-, ¿puedes encargarte de esa?

-Sí, sin problema –respondió Frank.

Gerard cargó con la caja, como si no pesará, aunque en realidad llevaba más de treinta libros, de casi un kilo cada uno. Frank hizo un amago de lo mismo, pero en cuanto cogió la caja, más pesada de lo que creía, se le resbaló de las manos.

-Mierda –dijo, mientras se agachaba para recoger todas las cosas.

Empezó a reagruparlas, intentando darse prisa, para que Gerard no viera el destrozo. Y entonces la encontró.

Era un foto, casi rota, había muchos niños, a las puertas de una gran casa. Había varios adultos con batas. Gerard salía al fondo de la foto, aunque ahí aparentaba 14 años, la cara seguía siendo la misma.

No tardó mucho en reconocer a Cassie, que tendría 10 años, pero seguía con la misma sonrisa.

Estaba buscando a Jack, cuando Gerard llegó.

-¿Qué haces? –le dijo, sin mucha preocupación.

-Eh.. se me ha caido la caja, y he visto la foto –le dijo un poco nervioso.

-Aww… Eso es de cuando tenía 15 años… Ese –dijo señalando al chico que Frank había presupuesto que era él-, soy yo, aquella es Cassie, aquella era Rachel, -siguió señalando a gente-… y ese era Jack; y esta.. ¡ah! Dios, como se llamaba… Mónica. Eso Mónica….

Aunque Gerard siguió hablando durante un rato, para Frank, la frase acabó en el Jack. Definitivamente, el chico que había señalado era Jack, el de los calabozos, y el motorista.

-¿Dó..Dónde has dicho que era?

-Ehh, no lo he dicho, pero era en el St. Rose's College –el mismo sitio que Frank había buscado-, aunque luego le cambiaron el nombre y pasó a llamase Sebastian's College. Y entonces empezó a ser una fábrica de desgraciados. Pero bueno. ¿Te ayudo?

Frank asintió, y terminó de ayudar a Gerard a llevar las cajas. Habló un par de veces con él, pero tenía la cabeza en otra parte, y Gerard se dio cuenta.

{}

Aunque se suponía que le había echado un millón de veces la bronca a Cassie por hablar más de lo que debía; le gustaba la acción.

Desde que Frank se había quitado del caso, las cosas se habían puesto aburridas y lentas. Dos cosas que lo mataban. Había decidido darle emoción a la cosa. Había sacado a Jack de la cárcel, a base de acojonar a los mejores abogados del país; había robado bancos para pagar a asesinos a sueldo que mataran a víctimas diferentes en 7 puntos distintos de la ciudad a la misma hora – desgraciadamente, solo encontraron a 6 (el señor Hughes seguía en el río Hudson)-, le había complicado la vida a los policías de manera imposible…

Pero seguía siendo muuy aburrido. Sin Frank no era lo mismo. Tenía que hacer que volviera a caso, aunque sabía que no sería fácil.

Pero resultó ser más fácil de lo que creía: sólo había necesitado una caja desequilibrada y poco más, a parte de una foto antigua, un par de nombres, y una buena historia de fondo.

Atención captada. Ahora quedaba esperar que la cosa se pusiera bonita


	7. Pervertidos

Frank sólo se encargaba de robos aburridos, que no le ocupaban ni media mañana, así que cuando volvió de la casa de Cassie, decidió tomarse un descanso.

Se fue a un Starbucks, y buscó en su portátil la información de Gerard.

En efecto, el Rose's College se había convertido hacía 20 años en el Sebastian's College. Era el mismo sitio con distinto nombre.

Encontró la dirección, cogió las llaves, el coche y fue hasta allí.

El sitio, bastante deteriorado, seguía conservando el mismo estilo de los 20s; y cierta parte de sobriedad, aunque estaba lleno de niños correteando y fotos alegres.

-En qué puedo ayudarlo –le dijo la recepcionista al verlo algo perdido.

-Soy el detective Frank Iero, de la policía de NY; -le enseñó la placa-, y vengo buscando un expediente.

-Déjeme que compruebe eso, señor. Tenemos una política de privacidad muy estrcita.

-Lo entiendo.

La recepcionista pasó por su lado de camino a las oficinas. A los 5 minutos volvió acompañada de un hombre gordo que le daba algo de asco.

-Señor, Iero; soy Sebastian Kramel II. Mi padre reconstruyó este sitio. –le dijo mientras le tendía la mano-. ¿Qué exactamente lo que quiere?

La recepcionista había vuelto a ocupar su sitio tras el mostrador.

-Vengo buscando el expediente de un chico que creo que vivía aquí.

-¿Me dice su nombre si es tan amable? –le dijo el hombre.

-Es Gerard Arthur Way.

El hombre abrió mucho los ojos, y luego disimuló la reacción con una tos. Le hizo una señal a la recepcionista para que lo buscara.

-¿Y de qué se le acusa? –le preguntó el tipo.

-De momento de nada. –dijo Frank, con la mirada fija en la recepcionista. Que tecleaba más lento de lo normal.

-Lo siento señor Iero, pero no hay nada en la base de datos. –le dijo la chica, aunque podía ver la pantalla reflejada en las gafas.

-Si el chico nació antes del 92, seguramente no haya nada que buscar. Se perdieron muchos archivos en un incendio. Todavía no hemos recuperado del todo los sótanos. –se quejó el sr. Kramel.

-Bueno, gracias de todos modos. –dijo Frank mientras se largaba cabreado.

Cuando Frank cruzó la puerta, la recepcionista y Sebastian Kramel II suspiraron de alivio.

-¿Crees que nos ha pillado? –le preguntó la recepcionista.

-No lo sé… Espero que se lo haya tragado todo.

{}

No muy lejos de allí, en el coche, Frank estaba intentado hackear el ordenador, pero a cada cosa que intentaba, le salía un mensaje de error. A la quinta vez que lo intentó, le salió otro muy distinto.

_Querido poli, has llegado tan lejos… No estás lejos de pillarme.._

_Síguelo intentando. Pero aquí, deja que los críos duerman._

Frank estaba flipando. ¿En serio? ¿Es que Dark lo estaba vacilando? No podía ser cierto...

{}

En la otra punta de la ciudad, Gerard y Cassie hablaban en un café.

-Frank está llegando demasiado lejos – le advirtió Cass

-Sólo porque yo le dejo, sin las migas que le voy echando, iría perdido.

-Gerard, esto es cada vez más peligroso… Llegará le día en que te meta entre rejas. ¿Cómo piensas vengar a Bert y Mikey desde la cárcel? –le dijo cabreada.

-Me dijiste que no volverías a hablar de ellos –le recriminó Gerard.

-¿¡Qué?! Sólo tu decides de que hablar, ¿verdad? Gerard, si esto se va a la mierda, los tíos que los mataron se saldrán con la suya.

-¡Deja ya de hablar! –una catarata de recuerdos se venía encima de Gerard.

-Te..Quiero.. –dijo con voz quejosa. Y luego se fue más cabreada aún.

Gerard se echó a llorar.

FLASHBACK

Habían disparado a Bert en el hombro. ¿Por qué? No era más que un pobre abogado intentando quitar a la mierda de la ciudad. Pero aún así, allí estaban.

A toda pastilla, por las calles de NY, mientras 3 coches les disparaban camino al hospital.

Corrían por las calles con las ruedas de coche reventadas.

Los disparos seguían sonando, y de vez en cuando Bert se quejaba, pero Gerard no quería girar la cabeza. No quería verlo así. No quería recordarlo así.

Quería recordar la sonrisa, los ojos locos, y el tatuaje de las costillas. Las noches en central park y poco más.

Y no se dio cuenta de que habían chocado hasta que no le saltó el airbag en la cara.

-¡Bert! ¿¡Estás bien?!

Obviamente no, estaba más lleno de sangre que la última vez que lo había mirado.

-Ge.. Gerard.. oye…

Bert puso cara de dolor.

-Shh.. no hables.. –le dijo. No sabía por qué. Es lo que decían en las pelis.

-Ti.. Tienes que largarte. ¿Va..le? –dijo con los ojos apretados-, vete lejos. Y.. no mires.. a.. tras.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No te voy a dejar aquí! –estaba más nervioso de lo que creía

-Ti..tienes que hacerlo…. Vete.. vamos… yo estaré bien…

-No pienso hacerlo. –dos lagrimones empezaron a correrle por las mejillas.

-Hazlo por mí.. Un.. úl..timo favor. Ve..te

-¿Por qué? –de los dos, él nunca había sido el fuerte.

-Al..guno tiene que.. vi..vir… Vete.

Gerard se desabrochó el cinturón, y le dio un beso.

-Te quiero –le dijo a Bert.

-Te..Quiero… -le respondió él con una sonrisa, antes de que una bala le atravesara el cráneo.

FIN

Cassie llegó al mismo tiempo que Frank. Los dos igual de cabreados, y además, por la misma persona. Aunque Frank se había cambiado de caso -cosa que no dudaría mucho-, seguía compartiendo mesa con Cassie.

Así que al resto de la planta casi se le escapa una carcajada, cuando los dos plantaron sus cosas de mala gana y a la vez. Incluso se sentaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué tal tu día? –preguntó Cassie. En realidad no le importaba, sólo quería ser educada

-De puta madre –dijo él con ironía-, ¿y el tuyo?

-Seguro que no es mucho mejor que el tuyo.

-Creo que voy a pedir que me cambien. Estoy hasta los cojones de los accidentes de tráfico y los robos a viejas.

-¿Y a dónde te vas?

-Creo que volveré con Darkie –dijo con falsa nostalgia-, lo echo de menos.

-Genial –el día de Cassie no podía ir mejor-, pero primero deberías hablar con el capitan

-Creo que voy a hacerlo ahora mismo… -dijo mientras se levantaba.

{}

Frank se levantó con pasó decidido y fue hasta la puerta del despacho del capitán con paso fuerte. Pero en un ataque de cordura, decidió que en vez de entrar al despacho sin llamar, prefirió aporrear antes la puerta.

El capitán lo invitó a pasar 'amablemente'.

-Quien sea que esté ahí, que entre.

Frank entró, aunque un poco tímido.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó el jefe.

-Creo que quiero volver al caso de Dark, y mi mé…

El jefe lo cortó.

-Genial –casi dio un saltó de alegría-, necesitábamos otra mente pensante. Cassandra está a punto de tirarse por la ventana. Aun así necesitaré que tu primo me de el justificante, ya sabes, mera formalidad…

-Espere, ¿ha dicho mi primo?

-¿Anthony Priccolo? O era tu hermano o tu primo, y la segunda opción me pareció la más lógica. -Frank estaba flipando-. Bueno, y ahora vuelve al trabajo.

{}

Cassie se esperó a que Frank entrara en el despacho para bajar al sótano, para "ir al baño" y llamar a Gerard.

-Gee, malas noticias. –dijo en cuanto le cogió el teléfono.

-_Nena, me pillas ocupado… -_le dijo Gerard un poco distraído. De fondo se oía un ruidito raro.

-¿Estás sólo? –Cassie no se lo podía creer. Pero entonces se oyó un gemido raro al otro lado de la línea.

-_Eh..No exactamente _

-No me lo creo.. ¿te estás tirando a alguien mientras hablamos?

_-Nena, eres libre de pensar lo que quieras. _–y acto seguido colgó.

Cassie subió las escaleras casi sin creerse la conversación. Cada día, Gerard se superaba más y más. En fin, era un tío.

-Hey, que te chocas –le dijo Johnny.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces **tu **aquí? –le respondió/preguntó él.

-He ido al baño..

-Y por eso, vas con el móvil en la mano sonriendo como una tonta… -continuó él.

Cassie se dio cuenta de que en efecto, estaba sonriendo como una tonta.

-Ehh…. Eres un.. hijo de tu madre –dijo riéndose.

-Jaja, vale. Creo que Frank te estaba buscando.

-Ok. -dijo cuando ya iba por las escaleras.

{}

-Cassie, socorro. –le dijo una de las nuevas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que nos han pasado una de emergencias. Creo que es Dark.. Creo que está atacando.

-¿Otra vez?

-No. –dijo Frank-, atacando, literalmente. Ahora mismo.

-Bueno, ¿y qué coño estamos haciendo aquí? –les dijo ella.

Organizó al equipo en menos de 2 segundos, y fueron dónde les habían dicho.

Ahora lo entendía, los ruiditos no eran lo que ella creía. Era un tío agonizando.

Frank y ella llegaron primero.

-¡Dios mío! –dijo ella cuando vio al tipo, con toda la carne de rodilla para abajo cortada. Parecía el hueso que queda de un jamón después de las navidades.

-¡Espera! –le dijo Frank, parándola.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo extrañada

-¿Le has visto la cara? Es uno de los mafiosinnis de Little Italy… Y uno de los gordos. El mundo estará mejor que él. -tenía la cara muy seria y agarraba muy fuerte su pistola.

-¿Qué propones? –le dijo Cassie sin saber qué pensar.

-La pierna esa se le va a infectar, se morirá igualmente. Sólo adelantaremos el proceso.

Cassie lo entendió perfectamente.

-¡Chicos! –gritó Cassie por la emisora-, Dark ha salido huyendo, va por la calle 32, dirección Este. Nosotros iremos en paralelo. Quiero que miréis en cada callejón hasta que lo encontremos.

-_Va..vale. –_dijo uno de ellos.

-Pretenden que pille a un asesino, sólo con becarios. ¿Tú te crees? –dijo Cassie, y luego miró al futuro cadáver-, ¿cómo lo hacemos?

-Ha tenido que usar un cuchillo. Busquémoslo.

Cassie tardó menos de un minuto encontrarlo. Algo le decía, que estaba bajo la otra pierna.

-Lo tengo –anunció.

-Dámelo. Lo haré yo.

-¿Estás seguro? –en realidad, Cassie había matado a más gente. Extra-oficialmente hablando.

-He visto todas las autopsias. Creo que sé cómo hacerlo.

Fue rápido, y como Cassie esperaba, no soltó demasiada sangre. Era el estilo de Gerard.

-Chicos, lo hemos perdido –anunció fingiendo cansancio, como si hubiera estado corriendo-. Volvamos, este tipo está muerto. Llamad a Jhonny.

{}

-¿Y….? –empezó Cassie.

-Está muerto… Eso es todo lo que sé. –le dijo Jhonny pensativo.

-Bueno, a parte sabrás, que lo ha hecho Dark, ¿no? –siguió Cassie.

-Ehh, lo del mensaje y la pierna, es suyo, lo del cuello.. no sé yo.

-¿Mensaje? –preguntó Frank para que no se fijara en lo del cuello.

-¿Es que no habéis visto el numerito de la pared? –dijo Jhonny mientras señala a la pared de atrás.

Y para no verlo, ocupaba toda la pared y ponía:

_ PERVERTIDOS (¬.¬)_

Escrito con la sangre que había soltado el tío mientras moría.

-¿Por qué habrá puesto eso? –se preguntó Frank en voz alta.

La única persona con la respuesta era Cassie, pero ni de coña lo diría. Gerard realmente parecía divertirse con estas cosas.


	8. Bert

Frank había deseado muchas veces con que ese momento volviera a pasar. El poder volver a tener a Dark cara a cara y poder pegarle otro tiro. Uno más certero.

Bueno, ya casi no sabía si quería dispararle o pedirle un autógrafo. El tío, había que reconocerlo, tenía mérito. Las burradas que hacía.. y todavía no lo habían pillado.

"Nadie tiene derecho a morir" era un lema de hippies para él. Ese rollo de haz el amor y no la guerra, esta muy bien –cuando vas hasta arriba de droga y estas tan puesto que solo piensas en tirarte a lo que sea que este más cerca tuya.

Con el tiempo había visto que Dark solo se cargaba a gente mala. No eran pillines que robaban bolsos de abuelitas indefensas, eran violadores, mafiosos o asesinos en serie. Y cada vez iba subiendo más. El último había sido la mano derecha del capo del momento. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿El padrino? No.. Dark iba subiendo escalones, pero lo hacía a su manera. Parecía que cada uno de los que mataba, los mataba por algo personal.

Aquellos que no le había molestado seguían vivos, y esa era la única parte que le jodía. Si quieres un mundo mejor hay que pelear por él. Y desde luego, nada de eso de segundas oportunidades, si lo ha hecho una vez, puede hacerlo otra.. y otra, y otra.

Y Frank tenía ganas de pedirle explicaciones a Dark, aunque si se apareciera sería en casa de Cassie, y no le apetecía demasiado.

Y aun así.. pasó.

Frank se despertó en cuanto la ventana chirrió más de lo normal.

-¿¡Quién anda ahí?! –preguntó. En un término medio entre el grito y la voz normal.

En el fondo no quería despertar a Cassie.

-Adivina adivinanza. Soy un personaje de DC Comics y me llaman Bruce. –dijo mientras terminaba de salir de las sombras.

Lleva la máscara de Batman. Ahora veía que la había pintado de rojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –otra opción pasó por la cabeza de Frank-, ¿Vienes a matarme?

-¿Matarte? ¡Nooo! ¿Por qué? Eres lo único divertido que me queda. –dijo Dark mientras se le acercaba más.

-¿Por qué actúas así? Eso es más propio del joker.. –dijo Frank, dudoso.

-Así que el nene sabe de cómics.. ¿o solo es la peli? –cogió una de las navajas que llevaba encima.- ¿Quieres saber por qué me hice estas cicatrices?

A Frank no le encajaba la frase, no es _por qué me hice, _si no _cómo me hice_ estas cicatrices. Vale sí, era un friki que de los comics que seguía en el armario.

-El mundo es una caquita, y nosotros somos las moscas –empezó Dark mientras se sentaba y limpiaba su cuchillo, aunque no estaba sucio-. Damos vueltas a su alrededor, y nos quejamos del olor, pero seguimos en ella; porque en el fondo nos gusta.

Gerard/Dark se quedó mirando fijamente el cuchillo. Luego siguió hablando.

-Se lo que piensas. _¡Estás equivocado! _Pero no, ¿qué serías tú.. sin meter a un par de tíos malos en la cárcel? ¿Qué sería ella, sin ayudarte? ¿Y yo.. sin mi venganza?

-No..no lo entiendo –balbuceó Frank. Seguía de pie, se quería sentar, pero en el fondo estaba acojonado.

-¿El qué? -le dijo con voz cariñosa. Daba bastante mal rollo.

-Tú.. eres de los buenos. Podrías matar al presidente y nadie lo sabría. Sólo te hemos descubierto por las marcas en los cuchillos, y el proceso. No eres un tío cualquiera. Fijo que has trabajado de esto. Eres demasiado frío para ser normal. ¿Por qué vas dejando miguitas?

Gerard se rió porque él había hecho la misma comparación. En el fondo, más que Dark Knight, eran Hansel y Grethel.

-Te equivocas.. no soy frío. En el fondo soy todo un _tsundere_. Si no sabes lo que es, búscalo en Google, paso de explicártelo. Te voy dejando migas porque quiero que me encuentres. Quiero que sepas porqué hago todo esto.

Frank memorizó la palabra mentalmente. A parte, se quedó pensando en que no había dicho "_Os voy dejando migas_" si no "_Te voy dejando migas._"

-No puedo saberlo si no me das una pista más grande. Si no, sólo puedo intentar saber quién eres tú.

-Frank, algo me dice que ya lo sabes. Nos has pillado.. a todos ¿cierto? –Frank buscó su arma con la mirada-. Se lo que pretendes. Ningún juez se creerá lo que te acabo de decir. Con un buen abogado, el que acabaría en la cárcel serías tú.

-Sigo necesitando la pista.

-Está bien. Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños. –y a continuación Dark se acercó rápido a Frank.

El pobre Iero, se quedó quieto como una estatua. No sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación y ni por asomo se lo imaginaba.

Gerard lo cogió suavemente por la barbilla y le dio el beso de su vida. Fue lento, pero luego fue a más y a más. Una pena que acabara.

Fijo que no lo olvidaría. Y fijo que aquello cambiaba las cosas. Y sin embargo, con esa batalla mental en la cabeza, aún se dio cuenta de cómo la mano de Gerard Dark le deslizaba algo por la chaqueta.

{}

Cuando Gerard se separó del él, lo vió. Era casi imposible no partirse el culo con la cara que tenía. Decir que era un poema, era poco. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y aunque se suponía sorprendido, Gerard sabía demasiado bien que se había dado cuenta de lo del papelito.

Cuando Frank "salió de su asombro", parpadeó un par de veces.

'_¿Le habrá gustado?'_ se preguntó Gerard. No podía deducir la respuesta. No por esa cara.

Aún así se repuso.

-Seguro que con todo lo del caso, ni siquiera sabes qué te gusta en la vida. En fin, _Happy Ieroween, ho ho ho!_

Aunque se suponía que no le importaba, en realidad, lo que Frank pensara de ese beso, le importaba más de lo que quería admitir. En el fondo seguía siendo el mismo adolescente miedica, y asustadizo y muy muy tímido. Por mucho que matara, eso era parte de él. Una que nunca se iría.

{}

Cassie había estado viéndolo todo desde su cuarto. Arropada por la oscuridad, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que ella lo veía todo.

Todo el rollo de Hansel y las miguitas de pan, le había dado ganas de vomitar, porque parecía una de esas telenovelas baratas y de bajo presupuesto, que echaban por la tele.

Pero en el momento del beso… Eso había sido mejor que el final de The Notebook, por muy buena que fuera Gene Rowland.

En cuanto Gerard se fue, volvió a la cama. No sabía si salir a hablar con Frank o llamar a Gerard. Después de todo, Frank lo sabía, ¿no? ¿Merecía la pena seguir ocultándolo?

{}

Frank siguió ahí parado durante un tiempo. Seguía sin saber que hacer.

No le había visto la cara, pero de cuerpo, Dark estaba bueno; y no podía negarlo. Dark casi le había dicho que era Gerard. Y si Dark tenía el cuerpo de Gerard, ya era un negocio redondo.

Pero Gerard era hetero –había salido con Cassie-, y él también. A los heteros no les gusta que otros tíos les besen.

Habían pasado 20 años, y se volvía hacer la misma pregunta. _¿Qué coño me gusta?_

Intentó relajarse. Y se sentó en el sofá. En el mismo sofá en el que Gerard/Dark se había sentado. Se concentró. Tenía que resolver un caso, no ser un adolescente.

Buscó su móvil, y rezó porque hubiera WiFi. Lo había –thanks God.

Buscó _tsundere_.

**''Término usado para definir a una persona dura por fuera, pero que por dentro, y con el tiempo, se muestra dulce, amigable y amorosa.''**

La definición seguía largo y tendido, pero Frank había vuelto al instituto:

''_Es casi una declaración_'' pensó.

Volvió a centrarse, lo que le era difícil.

Le estaba pasando lo mismo que con Fight Club. Una vez que te enteras de quién es Tyler Durden en realidad, te pasas los últimos minutos –hasta que llega Marla, normalmente-, rememorando cada parte de la peli, pensando ¿cómo es posible?

Ahora le pasaba lo mismo, ¿cómo es posible? Dark había elegido cada palabra. Toda la conversación iba para él. No para la comisaría, ni para Cassie, no no, iban para él.

_Heaven.. I'm heaven, and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak; and I seem to find the happiness I seek, when we're out together, check to cheek._

Fred Astaire se había metido en su cabeza. Y no se iba. Se imaginó a él y a Dark, bailando mientras iban disparando a toda la sala, llena de criminales.

''¡_HAY QUE CENTRAARSE!_'' chilló la voz de la razón en su cabeza.

Miró en su chaqueta y encontró un número. No más. Parecía que si Dark le daba pistas, tendría que ser muy imaginativo para hallarles sentido.

{}

-¿Qué crees que es? –le preguntó uno de la comisaría

-Ni idea –le confesó Frank-, llevo toda la noche pensando qué podrá ser… pero no tiene sentido.

-A lo mejor es un número de teléfono –le dijo una

-Demasiados números

-¿Y si es una cuenta de un banco? ¿O una matrícula?

-Muy pocos y demasiados… No tienen ningún sentido.

-Joder.. –dijo Cassie mientras entraba en la oficina-, ¿habéis visto mi carné de conducir? Creo que lo he perdido.

Cassie se sentía como una absoluta tonta diciendo eso.. Aunque esperaba que con sus dotes de actriz, no se dieran demasiada cuenta.

FLASHBACK

-¿Se puede saber por qué tengo que decir eso? –le preguntó Cassie cabreada.

-Sé que nos viste anoche –la cortó Gerard-, así que no me vengas con el rollito de que no sabes de lo que te hablo.

-Sí, os vi. ¿Y qué? Eso no tiene que ver nada con mi carné.

-Sí, anoche le di el nº del de Bert. Seguro que no se le ocurre que coño es, a menos que alguien le de una pista.

-Ya nos ha pillado… ¿Por qué no se lo digo directamente?

-Porque quiero que se sienta como un chico listo.

Cassie suspiró de cansancio.

-Gerard, cuanto más te gusta alguien, más patético eres. En fin.. Está bien, se lo diré

-Gracias Cass –dijo abrazándola-, no sabes lo importante que es.

-¿Y qué cara se supone que debo poner cuando sepa que es de Bert?

-Yo qué sé.. De sorpresa… Supongo que ni sabrá que estás.

FIN

Así que ahí estaba ella, como una tonta, encendiéndole la bombilla a Frank.

-Eso es –dijo Frank.

Buscó en la base de datos el número, y le salió uno de NJ, correspondiente a un tal Robert Edward McCracken.

-Oh.. –dijo una de las becarias-, ¿creéis que ese será Dark?

Fue un poco decepcionante. Nunca había pensado que ese fuera Dark. A ver, el chaval era mono y tal.. Pero era como cuando lees un libro, y luego ves la peli. El protagonista sólo puede tener la cara que tu le has puesto, pero desgraciadamente, tu amor platónico no trabaja en Hollywood.

-No lo sé, comprobémoslo.

Frank siguió mirando en la base de datos. En efecto el St. Rose's College estaba entre uno de sus estudios.

''_Mierda.. No puede ser él…'' _pensó Frank.

Y entonces llegó todo lo que había estado esperando. Después de haber visto que era abogado y su cruzada interminable contra el crimen neoyorquino, leyó:

_ Fecha de nacimiento: 25 Febrero 1982 Fecha de fallecimiento 2 de Abril del 2005 (_*)

-Oh No… -dijo el tipo que estaba a su lado-, está muerto, no puede ser él.

-Quién sabe, hoy es Halloween, a lo mejor los muertos andan y todo –dijo uno de los que andaban por detrás.

-Jaja muy buena, Peters, anda vamos a por un café. –le dijo otra.

Al final, sólo quedaban Cassie y Frank en la mesa. Y parecía que Gerard conocía bastante bien a Frank: aún no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

[(*) Último día del TOC de MCR y The Used]

{}

Al final las cosas estaban bastante incómodas entre los dos.. Era raro, porque el uno no sabía que coño le pasa con el exnovio de la otra, y la otra no sabía que le pasaba a su casi-hermano con su compañero de policía.

-¿Crees que ese tal Bert es importante? –preguntó ella para romper el silencio.

-No sé, si me lo dio es por algo, ¿no? –dijo Frank

Cassie se quedó un poco sorprendida. La versión oficial era que un niño le había dado ese papel de parte de D, pero no parecía que estuviera hablando de un niño.

-Puede, a lo mejor sólo te intenta confundir. Habrá puesto un par de números aleatorios.

-Sí.. puede, pero es mucha casualidad que haya estudiado en el …. –Frank se calló justo antes de cagarla del todo-, es mucha casualidad que sea de NJ, quiero decir.

-Sí.. puede… Creo que me voy a tomar un café con Peters, y ahora vuelvo, OK? –dijo Cassie mientras se largaba.

Amnbos sabían muy bien que Cassie no iba a tomar ningún café con Peters

{}

Frank buscó en Google cosas sobre el Bert ese, porque hay cosas que ni vienen en las bases de datos.

Había mucho artículos. El tal Bert había metido a varios tipos corruptos en la cárcel.

Decía que sólo se había hecho abogado para vengar el injusto encarcelamiento de su padre, un pobre inocente, y la muerte de su madre.

En otros sitios ponía que el padre había muerto en prisión.

Uno de los periódicos señalaba, como para quitarle autoridad, que era gay, y _¿quién quiere confiarle la seguridad de una ciudad a semejante vicioso?_

A continuación ponían varias fotos infragantis de él con su novio. En una que estaba más cerca, pudo reconocer a Gerard.

''_No es posible…'' _se dijo.

En efecto: se besaban, iban abrazados, 100% seguro que eran novio y novio.

Por algún extraño motivo, Frank sintió celos del pobre muerto.

Al pensar en el muerto, sitió curiosidad por su muerte. La buscó y se sorprendió.

De él, sólo encontraron cachitos de su cráneo en el parabrisas del coche. Cabe decir que el coche estaba hecho un colador.. Y que no había señales del conductor, y tampoco de su cadáver. Se presuponía que era un trabajito de la mafia.

Después de eso Gerard desapareció y no se supo más de él. Y luego empezaron los crímenes de Dark….

{}

Estaban en la puerta del Starbucks, con un té y un café en la mano, disfrutando del frío del próximo noviembre.

-Gerard, estás llegando muy lejos –dijo ella.

-No tanto, le he dicho lo de Bert, porque sé que se está poniendo de mi parte –dijo mientras le daba un sorbito-. Además, sé que en cuanto sepa lo de Bert, y pille lo de que esto es una venganza, se pillará por mí más de lo que está.

-Presuponiendo que sea gay, que no lo es –dijo ella-. ¿no estás llevando demasiado lejos todo lo del beso? ¿Qué pasa si es un homofóbico, y en realidad te odia, y quiere matarte?

-Si me quisiera matar, me hubiera matado. No te quepa duda.

Cassie estaba harta de las misma respuestas, y Gerard no pretendía cambiar el guión.

-Cambiando el tema, como se supone que te va a ayudar esto a completar la lista, ¿eh? ¿Se puede saber cuantos te quedan?

-Unos 10… de los importantes, pero a saber si tengo que matar a alguien más.. Y luego, a parte, están tus encargos. –los dos se rieron.

-De verdad crees que lo podremos matar.. –dijo Cassie, ahora sin reírse. Cambiando la alegría por el miedo-. Quiero decir….. No sabemos su nombre, ni quién es, no sabemos nada.. Podría ser el alcalde o alguien así.. ¿De verdad estamos listos?

-Cassie, no te preocupes, sólo sé quién es el siguiente cuando el anterior me lo dice, no sé nada más. Así que no te preocupes, llegaremos al fondo del asunto. Tú te retirarás, huirás a China con Jack y nadie os encontrará nunca, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba la cara con la mano.

-¿Y tú? ¿Y Frank? ¿Qué os pasará?

-En el peor de los casos, moriremos, si no, yo acabaré en la cárcel y él en una lucha eterna contra el mal. No sé qué es peor.

-¿Nunca has pensado un final feliz para ti?

-Alguien como yo no se merece un final feliz.


	9. El nombre

Habían pasado los días desde su cumpleaños, y Frank casi echaba de menos a Dark. Es más, le había empezado a dar pena, él sólo buscaba venganza.. y eso le daba sentido a todo.

Sólo mataba a los que le importaban, por eso seguía ese patrón tan raro. Claro, que así, era imposible salvar a las víctimas… Aunque en realidad.. ¿alguien quería salvarlas?

Es decir, seguro que ni sus padres los querían, así que.. El mundo no los echaría de menos.

Se había replanteado el salirse del caso, pero algo le retenía. Y no sabía muy bien qué era. Si seguía dentro, tendría que pillarlo al cabo de cierto tiempo, pero si se salía, no podría controlar la investigación.. Su vida era un lío.

-Frank –dijo uno de los becarios, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-, tengo noticias

El chico parecía sonriente.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Frank.

-¿Te acuerdas de que hace un par de meses pediste las grabaciones de una calle? Dónde había matado Dark y eso…

-Sí. Me acuerdo. –se olía por dónde iba la cosa.

-Resulta que una tienda de empeños de la esquina, tiene cámaras, y grabó a un chico, con unos zapatos más grandes de lo normal.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar? -le preguntó extrañado.

- Que… en el instituto se me daban muy bien las matemáticas, y he hecho cálculos y la talla de los zapatos corresponde a una 44. -el chaval estaba completamente emocionado.

-Pero eso da igual, hay mucha gente en este estado con el 44 de pie. -dijo sin muchas ganas

Quería esquivar el tema, y por primera vez en su vida, desanimar a un futuro detective.

-Si, ¿pero cuantos llevan un cinturón de pesas? He calculado su altura, y no corresponde con ese peso –Frank lo iba a cortar, y le iba a decir que ahí tenía su coartada-, pero entonces.. vi algo en su cintura.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi primo tiene un negocio de buceo en Florida, y le ayudé muchas veces con los cinturones. Ese cinturón le habrá añadido 70 kilos… lo que cuadra.. 150 kilos menos los 70 del cinturón, son 80.. Lo que es un peso más que razonable para su altura…

-¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Qué busquemos a todos los buceadores fans de Nike y que pesen 80 kg del estado?

-Creía que esa información valdría. –dijo el chico cabizbajo. Sentía que había decepcionado al super detective Iero.

Él quería arreglarlo, pero si le decía que eso podía ser decisivo para el caso, pillarían a su.. algo…a su...¿_crush?_ Cada vez le costaba menos reconocerlo. Y eso le daba miedo.

A todo esto, llegó Cassie, reconciliadora.

-Jerry –le dijo con cariño al becario-, ¿por qué no metes la información en la base de datos? Así si algún día tenemos datos suficientes, podremos cotejarlos, y encontrarle.

-¡Claro! –dijo el chaval lleno de alegría, y se fue corriendo.

Si las miradas mataran, la que Frank le lanzó a Cassie la hubiera desintegrado.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? –le preguntó Frank… ¿furioso?

No podía creerse que esto le afectara tanto.. Estaba casi.. asustado de que todo fuera tan.. simple.

-Frank, no podemos entorpecer la investigación… Se darían cuenta –dijo ella con paciencia.

-¿Pero acaso quieres que lo pillen? Creía que lo querías.

-Frank, lo conozco desde que tenía cuatro años… -dijo con la voz que pone una madre paciente- Creo que lo conozco, y lo quiero más que tu. Pero no puedes dejar que se te nuble el juicio. Ahora tienes que pensar con la cabeza fría.

-¿Pero y si lo pillan por eso?

-Frank, no es tonto. Se deshizo de las pesas y de las zapatillas en cuanto mató al tipo. Ahora están en un vertedero por Newark.. No te asustes.

FLASHBACK

Gerard estaba caminando por el orfanato. Llevaba casi más tiempo que los enfermeros más antiguos, así que aquel sitio era su dominio. El suyo y el de Bert.

Con el paso del tiempo, había ido recolectando a una serie de chavales (de momento dos), bastante indefensos, y estaban como para soltarlos solos en ese infierno.

Entonces escuchó un llanto, que venía de uno de los escoberos.

-¿Hola? ¿quién hay ahí? –preguntó con cariño

La vocecilla no respondió y siguió llorando, así que optó por terminar de abrir el armario.

-¡Anda! Pero si es una niñita muy guapa –aquella frase consiguió que la pobre cría levantara la vista un momento- .. Pero, si sigues llorando así, terminarás tan fea como la cocinera.

-¿Cómo de fea es la cocinera? –preguntó al niña con inocencia.

Gerard se rió. Le limpió las lágrimas con cariño.

-Muuy fea, casi un ogro… No querrás ser como ella. Venga, y ahora deja de llorar. ¿Me dirás tu nombre?

-Mami dice que no se debe hablar con desconocidos.. –dijo la niña, insegura.

-Bueno, pues, yo soy Gerard Way; y ahora que me conoces, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Eh.. Cassandra Malone.

-¿Cassandra? Uff.. es un nombre muy bonito, pero es demasiado largo..

-Mami me llama Cassie.

-Entonces, ¿te puedo llamar Cassie? –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vale, pero con una condición –dijo ella, muy convencida.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Tendrás que ser mi papá –dijo la niña con determinación.

Gerard se quedó frío. Por un momento, se le había olvidado donde estaba. Aquella niñita, no tenía padres; y si los tenía, debían de ser lo suficientemente malos como para no quererla.

Y sin embargo, hablaba de su 'mami' como si estuviera allí.. Pero no de su padre. Gerard se imaginó la historia enseguida.

-Está bien, hijita. Y ahora ¿Querías ver este sitio? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

La niña aceptó. A los dos pasos, Cassie se estaba quejando de que el sitio era demasiado grande, así que optó por cogerla en brazos.

-Y esta es la gran sala –dijo cuando llegaron a la habitación principal.

La niña estaba aluciando.. seguro que antes de eso vivía en un cuchitril.

-Y aquellos, son Bert, Mikey y Jack. Tu nueva familia

Cassie no vio más que a un chico, de la edad de Gerard, a un chaval, un poco más pequeño que Gerard, y a uno que parecía de su edad.

-¿Se puede saber que nos traes ahora, Gee? –se quejó Bert.

Se suponía que el grupo se compondría de tipos maduros, con los que defenderse y codearse.

En su lugar tenían a un niño de 6, a uno de 12, y estaban ellos, con casi 15.

-Bert, te presento a mi nueva hijita, Cassie –dijo con cariño, mientras la ponía en el suelo.

-¿Alguna locura nocturna que debas explicarme? –le dijo, fingiendo celos.

-Venga mamá, se más confiada –dijo, con una de esas sonrisas que volvían loco a Bert.

-¿Mamá? –dijo Bert sin entenderlo.

-Es la jerarquía –respondió Mikey-, Cassie es la hija, Gee es el padre, y tu, por ende, la madre.

FIN

Gerard volvió a guardar todas las fotos. Todos los recuerdos de cuando todavía eran medianamente felices. De cuando las cosas no estaban tan mal… y de cuando ellos seguían vivos.

Cerró la caja, dónde estaban todas sus cosas, y la bajó hasta el coche.

Cuando ya estaba en la carretera, miró por el retrovisor, despidiéndose mentalmente del motel.

-Uno más, y uno menos, Bert –le dijo Gerard.

{}

-¡Dime su nombre! –le gritó Dark a su víctima.

-¡Te digo que no sé de qué me hablas!

Los gritos eran innecesarios, ya que estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro: Gerard estaba encima de su siguiente victima, y para asegurarse de que no hacía movimientos bruscos; tenía un puñal pegado a su garganta.

-Si que lo sabes, tu no matas sin una razón; alguien te manda. –dijo Dark cabreado

-Sí, alguien me manda, pero no sé su nombre.

-¿Y se puede saber como te contrató?

-Me llamó, con un movil de prepago; quedamos en sótanos a oscuras, y nunca me dijo su nombre, ¿vale?

-¿Cómo sé que es verdad?

-¿Le mentiría al tío que está a punto de matarme? Escucha, eso es todo lo que sé. Cuando esté muerto, puedes coger mi movil y comprobarlo, no hay nada más allá.

Le sorprendió la frialdad con la que ese hombre hablaba. Aunque claro, seguro que había pasado por esa misma situación un montón de veces; aunque a la inversa.

-Está bien –dijo Dark, mientras le clavaba el puñal en la garganta.

{}

Gerard recogió toda la ropa ensangrentada y se cambió. Había decidido que a partir de aquí, los crímenes ya no serían de Dark. Serían de él.

Limpió todas las navajas, y las extendió en la cama. Cogió al violador que había secuestrado, y lo metió en la bañera, hasta arriba de calmantes.

Una vez dentro de ella, le cortó las venas. Luego esturreó los botes de las pastillas que le había dado por todo el baño. Incluso dejó una nota de suicidio. Un loco remordido por la culpa que acaba con su vida. Era creíble.

Dejó allí el escenario, y se fue. Una vez más, sin dejar pistas. Sólo un cadáver.

{}

Frank tenía escaso el sueño. Estaba entre eso que llaman sueño débil y el insomnio.

Así que cuando Gerard entró por la ventana, se enteró perfectamente. Aunque no supo que era él.

Como buen policía corrió hacia el asaltante, y lo derrumbó. Se puso encima de él para contenerlo. De tener la pistola a mano, le estaría apuntando; pero en el pijama, no le quedaba mucho espacio para guardarla.

-Tranquilo, sólo soy yo –dijo Gerard, como si nada.

Frank se puso un poco rojo. La verdad es que la pose era bastante cómoda.. Y Gerard estaba demasiado sexy tirado allí en el suelo.

_'Joder Frank.. no es el momento.. céntrate' _pensó... o intentó pensar

-¿Qué coño haces entrando por la ventana? -dijo con la voz seria. Como si no le importara lo que estaba pasando.

-No quería despertar a Cassie, pero con tu numerito; es un milagro si sigue dormida.

Frank se sonrojó un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Gracias a Dios era de noche y se veía bien poco.

-¿Y qué quieres? –dijo un poco cabreado. Gerard casi lo estaba dejando en ridículo.

-Necesito un nombre –le respondió serio

-¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Cassie?

-Porque no quiero meterla más en esto. Las tornas han cambiado. Dark está muerto…

-En un sentido figurado, supongo. Porque tu estás vivo.

-Es una larga historia.. y aunque esta pose es bastante cómoda –le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le ponía las manos en la cadera a Frank-, el suelo está frío. ¿Te levantas?

Con un poco de pena y muy muy avergonzado, Frank se quitó de encima de Gerard. Le ofreció un café, y él lo aceptó encantado. Luego, con las tazas en las manos, se sentaron en el sofá, y Gerard le contó todo.

-Verás, desde lo de Bert, este alter ego a sido el que ha matado a todos… Dirás que estoy loco, pero sentía que no era mi venganza, si no la de él –empezó Gerard-. Cuando Cass me contó que me llamabais Dark Knight, adopté esa personalidad.. Pero sigo queriendo mi venganza…

-No te entiendo.. Te has estado vengando todo el rato, ¿no? Siempre has sido tu.

-Sí, pero.. es difícil de explicarlo. Es como cuando piensas en el instituto. Ese crío de 15 eres tú.. pero es tan diferente y tan parecido a tí a la vez. Es, pero no es tú. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? -Gerard sentía que se estaba haciendo un lío.

-Creo que sí. -dijo Frank, intentando seguir el pensamiento.

-Yo.. Dark, ha estado matando a los que no eran importantes, era un venganza de la sociedad; pero ahora que vienen los grandes, ahora que se ponen las cosas difíciles, esto se ha vuelto algo más.. personal.

-Si tan personal es, ¿por qué quieres que te busque un nombre?

Gerard se acercó más a Frank, y lo cogió de la mano.

-Lo necesito porque es la llave a todos los demás, si consigo matar a ese tipo, los demás caerán en línea.. El ser humano se vuelve tonto, cuanto más miedo tiene.

{}

A Frank no le dieron demasiados problemas para buscar el nombre, el problema era encontrarlo. Gerard sólo le había dado datos sueltos, le había dicho dónde buscarlos; pero aún así, seguía siendo una aguja en un pajar.

-Hey, ¿se puede saber que buscas con tantas ganas? –le preguntó Cassie al verlo.

-Nada, Gerard me ha pedido un favor, pero es casi imposible. –dijo un poco abatido, realmente; quería ayudarlo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Quiere que le pille un nombre, pero no me ha dado mucha información.

Frank estaba cansado y estaba tecleando casi sin pensar. En algún extraño momento, sus dedos teclearon una palabra mágica y salieron varios sujetos.

-¿Crees que podrías ser alguno de estos? –le preguntó a Cassie.

-No sé, me suenan la mitad de los nombres.. -le respondió Cassie.

-Creo que esa era la idea.

FLASHBACK

-¿Y cómo sabré cuál es el que quieres? –le preguntó Frank.

Quería ayudarlo pero no sabía como.

-Te sonará, estoy seguro. Tiene que ser un tipo famoso en el negocio. O por el contrario, no serlo.

-No ayudas, ¿sabes? –dijo Frank, aún más liado que antes.

Gerard sólo se rió.

-Da igual, no te preocupes tanto. Encuentres lo que encuentras, dímelo, ¿vale? –le dijo, y luego se levantó.

-¿¡Te vas ya?! –le preguntó Frank, que también se levantó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me vas a echar de menos?

Frank se puso rojo, una vez más, la oscuridad lo salvaba. Se habían quedado una hora hablando, pero con el tiempo, se les habían acostumbrado los ojos, así que no encendieron ninguna luz.

-Tranquilo, volveré mañana por la noche.. –dijo y abrió la ventana, dispuesto a saltar.

-¡Espera!

Frank estaba harto de ser gobernado por Gerard, por Dark o por quién carajo fuera.

Se acercó a Gerard, lo cogió por los hombros, se armó de valor, y lo besó con todas las ganas que pudo. Al principio se sintió un poco rechazado, porque no lo respondió; pero es que Gerard estaba en shock. Para cuando se reestabilizó, Frank se alejaba deprimido.

FIN

-Entonces deberías decírselo, ¿no? –le dijo Cassie

-No sé si me apetece hablar con él. –dijo, siendo un poco egoísta.

-Te apetece, los dos lo sabemos. Y ahora llámalo. -le dijo como su buena amiga.

Frank apuntó los nombres y el número en un papel, y bajó al sótano para llamarlo. Se metió en los baños, rezando para que los azulejos retuvieran el sonido; pero sin ser tan tonto de meterse en un cubículo y poder ser pillado.

-_¿Diga? ¿Quién es? _–esa era la inconfundible voz de Gerard.

-Soy yo, Frank.. Tengo los nombres –dijo, un poco incómodo.

-_Gra.. Gracias… Oye, sobre lo de anoche.._

_-_No tengo mucho tiempo, coge un papel y apúntalos –dijo Frank, muy molesto


	10. Ding Dong

En medio de la City, en una de las calles más bulliciosas, a Gerard le sonó el móvil.

Hasta se sorprendió de haberlo oído.

-¿Diga? –dijo sin reconocer el número-, ¿Quién es?

-_Soy yo, Frank. Tengo los nombres _–casi le da un ataque.

Se sentía como el culo por lo de la otra noche. Se había portado como un cerdo, y para colmo Frank lo seguía ayudando. No se lo merecía.

-Gra.. Gracias. Oye, sobre lo de anoche.

-_No tengo mucho tiempo, coge un papel y apúntalos. _

Gerard se quedó callado. La había cagado.. Bastante. Demasiado. No había adverbio que lo expresara.

-No, espera. Quiero hablar contigo, sobre lo de anoche. En serio.

-_Te he dicho que no tengo tiempo, ¿quieres los nombres o no? _

_-_Sí, claro. Ahora los apunto.

Gerard dejó el móvil en una mesa del Starbucks, cogió una servilleta y un Boli que tenía en el bolsillo.

-Díme… -no pudo seguir hablando. Al otro lado de la línea Frank estaba llorando.

Se quedó totalmente petrificado. Con Bert no le pasaban esas cosas. De puertas para fuera era duro, pero cuando estaban a solas.. Bert era muy dulce. Sin embargo Frank parecía esforzarse por parecer más duro de lo que era... Y todas esas pequeñas cosas le dolían mucho.

-_Vo.. voy. –_Frank se sorbió los mocos-, _Francis L. Sheperd, Charles…_

_-_No, Frank; espera… No quiero que estés así… ¿dónde estás?

-_En el trabajo, ¿no es obvio? –_dijo un poco irónico.

-Claro, soy idiota. Vale, ¿A qué hora sales a comer?

-_¿Por qué?_

_-_Quiero comer contigo, quiero que hablemos y demás. Por favor, no me dejes así.

-_A las 4. –_dijo y colgó.

{}

Frank tenía la cara algo roja por haber estado llorando. Ni siquiera sabía porqué, pero la cosa es que Gerard se había dado cuenta. Simplemente, al oir su voz.. Fue como si no pudiera aguantar más.. Nunca le había pasado. Ni siquiera de niño.

Gerard era una de esas personas capaces de desarmarlo completamente.

Decidió que lavarse la cara era la mejor manera de ocultarlo que tenía a su alcance.

Luego subió.

-Hey, tienes mala pinta, ¿ha ido todo bien? –le preguntó Cassie al verlo.

-Sí, creo que sí –dijo un poco ilusionado. Al fin y al cabo, habían quedado para comer.

-¿Le has dicho los nombres? –le preguntó Cassie, imaginándose la historia.

-No exactamente –le respondió mientras se volvía a centrar en sus cosas.

{}

El tiempo suele pasar lento cuando esperas, pero en el caso de Gerard, se le pasó bastante rápido. Antes de darse cuenta eran las 3:58, tenía la moto aparcada y estaba esperando a que dieran las en punto para entrar.

Miró una vez más el reloj: 4:00

Sonrió y abrió la puerta de entrada a la comisaría.

{}

Cassie y Frank estaban currando, como siempre. A Frank se le había olvidado que había quedado y todo. La verdad, es que estaba siendo un día duro. Había montañas de informes que hacer, y pistas que analizar. Era en vano, porque sabía que Dark estaba 'muerto'.. pero aún así no dejaba de llegar información nueva.

Cuando Gerard hizo su entrada estelar, la primera en verlo fue Cassie.

-Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estabas cabreado conmigo por ser una imprudente infantiloide. –le dijo Cassie.

-Y lo estoy, -le respondió Gerard-, pero hoy no he venido a por ti –le dedicó una sonrisa a Frank- ¿Te vienes?

Media comisaría los miraba, pero por una vez, Frank no se puso rojo por la presión.

-Tengo abajo la moto, si te das prisa, a lo mejor no me la roban –le dijo, aún sonriendo.

-Voy, espera a que entregue esto –le dijo, mientras cogía unos papeles.

Frank volvió al cabo de un par de minutos y Gerard le tendió el casco.

{}

-¿A dónde vamos? –le preguntó (más bien le chilló) Frank.

Iban por una carretera, casi estaban en Jersey…. Iban a toda pastilla.

-Es un secreto –le dijo Gerard, girando un poco la cabeza para que lo oyera mejor.

-¿Seguro que no es una artimaña para secuestrarme?

Gerard se rió, tan fuerte, que lo pudo oir Frank. Aquella risa se le quedó clavada en la memoria.

-Te dejaré con la duda hasta el final.

A los 15 minutos estaban aparcando en un dinner, de los típicos que hay a los lados de las carreteras. Frank llevaba siglos queriendo ir a uno.

- ¿En serio? –dijo emocionado- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Yo lo sé todo.. Además, Cassie me hablado bastante-mucho de ti… Por cierto –dijo parándose justo delante de él, y girándose- gracias por los cumplidos.

-¿Qué.. qué cumplidos?

-Los que le dedicabas a Dark.

Gerard se volvió a girar y siguió dirección al dinner. Frank, esta vez sí; sonrojado, lo siguió.

Cuando entraron, pillaron una mesa en una esquina, bastante íntima. La camarera no tardó en tomarles el pedido, y en seguida tuvieron un par de cafés con hamburguesas en la mesa.

-Supongo que querrás los nombres, ¿no? –le dijo Frank, sacando la lista.

-En realidad, no quería quedar por eso…

-Aún así, ten. –dijo Frank, y le tendió el post-it.

Gerard lo cogió, y bebió algo de café

-Sobre lo de la otra noche… Lo siento. -dijo Gerard mirándolo fijamente

-No tienes que disculparte, fui un idiota al pensar.. -le dijo Frank un poco incómodo.

-¡No! ¡Espera! –le cortó Gerard -, me.. me… Estaba en shock, ¿Vale? Sé que no es propio de un asesino, pero así fue… Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.. Era demasiado tarde… -admitió cabizbajo.

Los ojos de Frank brillaron con una chispa de esperanza.

-Entonces.. ¿no te molestó?

-¿Molestarme? –Gerard se rió- ¡Quería más! Cuando te fui a responder, ya te habías alejado totalmente depresivo.. Esta mañana, creía que me odiabas, y luego voy, te llamo y te oigo llorar y yo…

-Aún no sé por qué he llorado.. –reconoció Frank-, lo siento.

-No tienes porqué disculparte, eres humano, después de todo.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo tras esa frase. Frank se dio cuenta de Gerard no siempre había sido así; de que hubo un momento en el que, antes de que Bert muriera, había sido más inocente.. en todos los sentidos.

-¿Cuánto te queda? Para acabar del todo, digo –le preguntó Frank.

-Pues.. Un poco de hamburguesa, y algunas patatas –le respondió Gerard, esquivando el tema.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

Gerard suspiró pesaroso.

-Tendré que interrogar a los tipos de la lista. Si doy en el bingo, sólo hay que tirar del hilo, y si no, vuelta al principio.

-¿Qué pasará cuando acabes? –le preguntó con curiosidad Frank.

-No lo sé. Si me quedo en el país, podría ser peligroso –dijo con el ceño fruncido-, Canadá es la solución obvia, así que no puedo cogerla. Tendré que ir a un sitio con mucha gente, y que esté lejos. –dijo un poco más triste.

Frank no había caido en el hecho de que en algún momento se separarían, aunque parecía que Gerard si que lo había pensado.. muchas veces.

'_Él tiene más que perder_' pensó Frank.

-Oye.. –empezó Gerard, un poco cortado-, Te parecería mucha locura.. ¿si te pidiera que vinieras conmigo?

-Po.. ¿por qué? -Frank flipaba.

En algún lugar de su mente, So Happy Together (versión de Simple Plan) estaba sonando a todo volumen

-Me has ayudado bastante.. y has hecho que sea algo divertido.. Dentro de lo que cabe. Supongo que en algún momento te empecé a coger cariño –dijo mientras jugueteaba con el vaso.

-Sólo te he dado una lista con nombres, no es para tanto.

-No es sólo eso. Me has hecho partirme la cabeza para ir dejándote pistas.. y no puedo negar que me lo pasé muy bien –dijo riendo-, pero.. a parte de eso –continuó un poco más serio-… me has hecho ver que la vida sigue.

Gerard lo miraba a los ojos.. de una manera que casi parecía que te desnudaba.

-En realidad.. quien se ha divertido con las pistas.. ha sido Dark, ¿no? -le dijo Frank sonriente.

-Touché. -dijo haciendo un ademán de que se quitaba el sombrero.

-Oye, al final.. ¿Qué va a pasar con el cadáver? ¿dónde está? -le preguntó Frank después de un rato

-Supongo que dónde lo dejé… A menos que sea un zombie. -dijo Gerard.

Ambos se rieron del chiste.

-¿Y cómo es que aún no nos han avisado? -le preguntó Frank.

Aquello le llevaba rondando por la cabeza desde el principio de los tiempos.

-Busqué el hotel más sucio y asqueroso de todo el estado… Supongo que aún no lo saben. Tendremos que hacer una llamada antes de que empiece a oler demasiado.

-Son casi las 5 y media.. creo que se nos ha hecho algo tarde –dijo Frank, mirando el reloj.

-Pues sí. Déjame que te lleve antes de que te echen en falta.

Frank apareció, totalmente sonriente por la puerta de la oficina.

-Hey, ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? -le preguntó Cass nada más verlo.

-¿Mm? A mí, no nada... Absolutamente nada..

-Sí ya, que yo me lo creo. –dijo con una sonrisita.

Cassie no quiso ser mala, y le dejó un par de minutos de gloria antes de hacerlo volver a la realidad.

-Oye Frank... No se si te lo ha dicho pero -miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie escuchando- ... Sabes que Dark está muerto,¿No?

-¿Qué? –se quedó flipando, luego analizó la frase- Ah, bueno sí.. Me lo ha dicho, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque Gerard me pidió que después de llevarte a comer, lo llamara...

-¿Para qué? -le preguntó Frank curioso.

-No podemos dejar que el cadáver del motel se pudra, pero Gee necesitaba tiempo para dejar las pruebas.

Frank sabía casi también lo que significa esa llamada.

Por una parte era el final de caso: cuando Dark "muriera" todo se acabaría; pero por otra parte era el final de la excusa. Ahora, el que iba a la cárcel, si lo pillaban, era Gerard.

Y eso lo aterrorizaba.

-Frank, no tienes que preocuparte tanto -le dijo Cassie al verle la cara.

Sin querer, al pensar en las consecuencias había terminado agachando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño.

-Cass... -empezó Frank, y ella alzó la cabeza-, ¿crees que yo podría... hacer esa llamada?

Aquello pilló a Cassie por sorpresa, Frank siempre había sido muy cerrado con sus cosas.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Creo que hasta le haría algo de ilusión... -le dijo con una sonrisa- Pero llámalo desde este -dijo tendiéndole un móvil-, está codificado para que no deje registros.

Frank sonrió, cogió el móvil y salió de la oficina. Al principio pensó en llamarlo desde el sótano, para que ningún compañero pudiera oírlo; pero aún así, Johnny siempre estaba por allí; y prefería no arriesgarse. Aunque Johnny seguro que apoyaría la historia de amor, seguía siendo un policía.

Decidió llamarlo desde la calle.

-_Hey, Cass.. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Llamo ya a la poli?_-le dijo Gerard, muy tranquilo.

-Soy yo, Frank.. –dijo un poco avergonzado

-_Aw, Frankie ¿Ya me echas de menos_? -preguntó juguetón.

-No seas así... De todos modos, ha sido Cassie la que ha dicho que llame... Ya sabes, por lo del motel.

Cassie le había dicho que el móvil no dejaba ningún rastro, pero por si acaso prefería no decirlo directamente.

-_Ah, ya veo.. Creo que hasta me había ilusionado... Bueno, el deber me llama, así que.._  
-¡Espera! -lo cortó Frank-, ¿Podrías pasarte por casa... esta noche?

_-Wow, eso sí que es una sorpresa... Pero es la casa de Cassie, no deberías de invitarme tú... Además, se supone que estamos peleados._

-Cuando me dejó vivir en su casa, dijo que me sintiera como en la mía. Que se joda y se arrepienta de sus palabras, leches. –dijo fingiendo un enfado.

Gerard se río, y fue entonces cuando Frank de dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

_-Está bien_ -dijo Gerard-,_ si te pones así, iré. Te veo entonces._  
Y colgó.

{}

El resto del día, Frank estuvo tan en su mundo que se le olvidó decírselo a Cassie. Su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos.

'_Dios.. no hemos dicho una hora.. ¿Y si llega pronto y no estoy? ¿Se quedará en la puerta esperando o se largará?_'

'_Se supone que estoy en casa de Cassie porque Dark es una amenaza.. Pero ahora está muerto, entonces.. ¿podré volver a casa?_'

'_Si vuelvo a casa antes de Navidad, le invitaré a pasar la noche allí_'

-Frank, ¿vas a bajar del coche? Ya hemos llegado –le dijo Cassie.

-Ehh… ¿perdona? –se dio cuenta de que estaba en un coche.

-Que ya hemos llegado a la escena del crimen. Dónde está el cuerpo de Dark…. ¿te acuerdas?

La verdad era que no, pero fingió que sí para no preocupar a Cassie.

-Oh, sí claro. ¿Dónde es?

-En la número 7.

La verdad, es que aunque Cassie no le hubiera dicho el número, lo hubiera sabida de cualquier manera, porque el paso de oficiales era continuo.

Entró en la habitación y se quedó impresionado.

Conociendo a Dark y a Gerard, esperaba que la habitación estuviera impecable, pero estaba hecha un asco.

-Con la habitación así, casi parece un robo –dijo un compañero que había entrado después de ellos.

-En realidad, es como si alguien con mucha prisa hubiera estado viviendo aquí durante un par de meses… -dijo Cassie-, mi piso está casi igual.

-En mi opinión, los asesinos siempre tienen prisa, por eso los pillamos. –dijo Frank.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras observaban el sitio.

-Bueno, ¿se puede saber dónde está el muerto? –dijo el compañero.

-En el baño –gritó Johnny desde allí.

Siguieron hasta el fondo de la habitación y abrieron una puerta. Allí, en un baño la mar de chico, estaban Johnny, el falso Dark y un fotógrafo criminal.

-Hey chicos, ¿qué tal os va? –dijo Johnny al verlos sin más.

-A nosotros bien, ¿y a él? –le dijo Cassie sin muchos rodeos.

-Parece un suicidio. Se atiborró a pastillas, y luego se cortó las venas –dijo basándose en lo obvio.

El cuerpo estaba dentro de la bañera, que estaba hasta arriba de agua, con sangre flotando. El cuerpo estaba un poco hinchado por el tiempo y la descomposición, y el suelo estaba lleno de pastillas y botellas de alcohol.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó Frank.

-Parece que llevaba bastante tiempo aquí, a parte; por las botellas, yo diría que la pilló gorda antes de matarse.

-¿Podrás sacar algo más? –le preguntó Cassie, preocupada.

-Tal y como anda el cuerpo, si me encuentro un cacho de carne seco, será un milagro. Con que llegue entero al depósito me conformo.

-Llámanos si descubres algo más –le dijo Cassie antes de que se fueran.

Si en algún momento del día encontraban las armas de Dark, darían el caso por acabado; ya que el asesino estaba muerto.

Gerard incluso había dejado una carta de suicidio y todo. Era muy convincente: el asesino arrepentido que se suicida. Un tema muy recurrente.

{}

Cuando llegó a casa, mucho antes que Cassie, que había quedado con Jack; estuvo todo el rato deambulando. La casa era pequeña, pero se le hizo gigantesca.

Tuvo que reprimir un millón de veces las ganas de ponerse a cocinar. Quería que pareciera casual, y de todos modos.. no sabía hacer mucho.

Terminó por sentarse y ver la tele. La teletienda resultó ser más entretenida de lo que esperaba.

_Ding Dong_

El corazón de Frank se paró en seco.


	11. Postre

-Hey.. –dijo Gerard cuando Frank le abrió la puerta- ¿Me dejas entrar?

Gerard no esperaba estar tan nervioso. La verdad es que no podía para de pensar en Frank y en su invitación… Había llegado a su casa hacía dos horas, pero no quería parecer un stalker así que di vueltas a la manzana para que no lo viera y hacer tiempo.

-Oh, si claro –dijo Frank, que también parecía algo cortado.

-Oye, ¿tienes una cerveza? O algo que esté fresco.. Es que tengo mucha sed.

-Si claro, en seguida.. Siéntate por el sofá dónde sea.

Frank cogió dos de las cervezas que Cassie tenía que tenía en el frigorífico.

-Ten –le dijo Frank, dándole una.

-Gracias –Gerard se quedó mirando la otra-.. Vaya, no sabía que bebías.

Gerard se quedó un rato pensando en lo poco que conocía a Frank.

-Que no lo suela hacer no significa que no lo haga nunca. –dijo mientras se sentaba.

-¿Cuánto has estado esperando? –le preguntó Gerard, mirando al suelo.

-Si te soy sincero .. –dijo un poco avergonzado-, llevo aquí desde que salí del trabajo.. dando vueltas por la casa y eso.

Gerard se rió, lo que hizo que Frank se sintiera peor y más avergonzado: había perdido todo su orgullo.

-Yo igual –le confesó Gerard cuando se dejó de reír .. Le he dad vueltas a la manzana… No quería parecer un fanboy esperando al ídolo de turno… Aunque la verdad es que tenía ganas de verte –dijo mientras le quitaba un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Frank se le quedó mirando, con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro.. Oye –le dijo Frank, de repente-, se supone que estoy aquí para protegerme de Dark, ¿no?

-Sí.. Pero no te ha sido muy útil, ¿cierto? –le dijo Gerard, acercándose más.

-La cosa, es que… desde que Dark está muerto.. No tiene sentido que siga aquí, puedo mudarme ya a mi piso, ¿no? –dijo pensativo.

-Sí, supongo, aunque primero tendrías que hablar con Cassie y con tu jefe… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque.. me siento como un estorbo aquí, y además, creo que Cassie tiene ganas de que me vaya para poder estar con Jack tranquilamente.

-Entiendo… ¿Entonces te vas a mudar a tu piso? –le preguntó Gerard pícaramente.

-Sí.. supongo.. –Frank lo miró a los ojos-, me gustaría pasar contigo la Navidad.. allí.

Gerard supiró y apartó la mirada. Se puso recto y se quedó mirando su lata de cerveza.

-¿He dicho algo malo? –preguntó Frank preocupado.

-No.. es que… -Gerard dejó la lata en la mesa y miró hacia la tele, pero sin verla-, solía pasar las Navidades con Bert. Solíamos ir al orfanato, cenar con los huérfanos, dormir allí y darle los regalos a los críos por la mañana…

-¿Y? –le preguntó Frank queriendo saber el resto de la historia.

-Para mí la Navidad es eso –dijo mirándolo-, Bert y el orfanato. No he vuelto a celebrarla desde que Bert murió, hace como.. 7 años..

-¿Y Cassie?

-Ella… hubo momento, cuando cumplió los 16, en el que dejó de ser ella. Era casi como Nancy, la de Sid. Teníamos miedo y la quisimos proteger.. Pero huyó con Jack. No volví a saber de ella hasta que me pilló con las manos en la masa en 2005…

-Pero.. en 2005 todavía no era poli ¿cierto?

-No.. trabajaba de bailarina en un club. Maté a uno de sus 'clientes'… Estaba en la lista.

-¿Y como reaccionó?

-Salió huyendo.. Creía que me denunciaría, pero no lo hizo… Luego fui a verla a su casa y hablamos.. De alguna manera me dijo que había cortado con Jack y con su rollo de vida; y al final hicimos las paces.

-Su historia con Jack.. llevan mucho tiempo juntos.. ¿no? –dijo Frank después de un rato.

-En realidad.. Lo conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no llevan tanto juntos. –Gerard le dio un sorbo a la cerveza- Han estado cortado y volviendo muchas veces, desde que tenían 14 años… Se han hecho mucho daño el uno al otro, pero supongo que se quieren demasiado.

-Entiendo..

-Oye, no es por ser malo; pero he venido aquí a estar contigo, no a hablar de Cassie y de Jack… Como mínimo, pregúntame cosas sobre mí, ¿no? –dijo fingiendo un enfado-, o tendré que ponerme celoso.

Frank se rió y luego le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Está bien, ególatra, háblame de tu vida.

-En realidad… Tú sabes mucho de mi vida –dijo soltando la cerveza en la mesa-, no me has preguntado nada.. Ni de Bert, ni del orfanato y ni si quiera de tu amado Jack. Pero yo sólo sé lo que me dice Cass, que no es ni la mitad…

-¿Igualdad de condiciones, no? –dijo Frank, entendiendo por donde iba- Ya veo, pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Soy de Jersey, de un pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios.

-¿Por qué te hiciste policía?

-Después de acabar el primer año de carrera, me mudé a Kearny; y allí a la mitad de las chicas que conocían o las habían violado o las habían asaltado; y no había tío que no me dijera que le habían robado algo… Supongo que fue un intento a la desesperada de mejorar el mundo.

-Eso es.. profundo –dijo Gerard algo embobado, y luego le enseño una media sonrisa-, ¿Hetero, bi o gay?

Frank se puso un poco tenso, y agachó la cabeza. Tenía el pelo medianamente corto, pero aún así, un par de mechones le tapaban la cara.

-Lo.. Lo siento –dijo Gerard un poco más serio-, no sé si he puesto el dedo en la yaga.

-No, es que… -Frank miró al frente- Cuando estaba en el instituto, era bi, y lo tenía asumido. Ahí estaba yo, un crío de 13 años, que en los partidos de fútbol no sabía si mirar a los jugadores o a las animadoras.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte en ese entonces –le dijo Gerard riéndose.

-Já.. –dijo un poco amargo-,con 14 o 15 me di cuenta de que, aunque me gustaban las chicas, los tíos tenían preferencia… Y no sólo yo, si no que medio instituto también se dio cuenta. Así que, desde ese momento, me estuvieron llamando un millón de cosas.

-Oh.. Lo siento, Frank, no lo sabía. –dijo con intención de abrazarlo, pero Frank se negó.

-Ni tú ni Cassie. Y no te disculpes, no estabas allí. –Frank continuó con la historia-, Se puede decir que hicieron que me gustaran las chicas… Pero no era igual… He sido supuestamente hetero desde aquellos días, pero cuando tú apareciste..

-Cambió la historia, ¿cierto? –Gerard le puso una mano en la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara-. Se puede decir que me pasó lo mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Frank extrañado.

Gerard no tenía pinta en absoluto de alguien que lo había pasado mal en el instituto. Tenía mucha confianza en si mismo, y tenía la mente muy abierta.

-Independientemente de los hijos de sus padres del instituto, a mi me pasó algo parecido. Cuando Bert murió, le cogí asco al cariño y al amor y a todas esas cosas.. -le quedó un rato callado buscando las palabras justas-. Sentía que eran veneno, pero cuando te vi, en uno de mis primeros asesinatos, me recordaste que aunque el mundo es asqueroso, tiene cosas buenas.. Como tú.

Gerard se acercó a Frank, que ya se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar. Gerard le pasó los brazos por el cuello, lo miró a los ojos, para asegurarse de que quería, y entonces, lo besó como si no hubiera mañana.

{}

Frank se pidió par de días para mudarse tranquilamente con ayuda de Gerard. Cassie le dijo que lo ayudaría, pero no pudo porque no la dejaron cogerse días libres.

Al cabo de unos días, no hay rastro en el piso de Cassie que indicara que Frank había vivido allí.

-Bueno, supongo que esto ya está, ¿no? –le dijo Gerard, soltando una caja en medio del salón.

-Sí, esa era la última. Gracias por ayudarme.

Gerard se sentó en el suelo, estaba demasiado cansado como para ir hasta el sofá.

-La verdad es que tu casa es más grande que la de Cassie, no me había dado cuenta.

-Creo que no tengo nada en la nevera, así que llamaré a un chino o algo –le dijo Frank.

-Espera.. ¿Te parece bien si cocino yo? –se ofreció Gerard

-Pero.. No tengo nada en la nevera..

-Tranquilo, iré a un 24 horas. ¿Te parece bien? –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es..Está bien.

Frank fue a buscar su cartera y le ofreció algo de dinero.

-Es todo lo que tengo.. No quiero que te gastes mucho… -dijo tendiéndole 20 dólares.

-No –dijo rechazándolos-, esta vez invito yo.

Frank se quedó pegando botes por la casa, esperando a que él volviera. Aunque solo habían pasado 15 minutos, a Frank se le hicieron eternos. En cuanto sonó el timbre, pegó un salto del sofá para abrirle.

-Siento que en la tienda no hubiera demasiado –se disculpó Gerard mientras pasaba, cargado de bolsas-, pero espero que podamos hacer algo con eso.

-¿Cu.. Cuánto te has gastado?

-Shh –le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo-, es mi futuro regalo de navidad.

-Es.. Esta bien… ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? –dijo un poco nervioso.

-Mete esta bolsa en el congelador, y cuando acabes pela esas zanahorias.

-Ok.

Frank le hizo caso. Descubrió que en la primera bolsa sólo había cervezas.. Suficientes para un regimiento.

Luego peló las zanahorias.

-Ya he acabado, ¿y ahora que hago? –dijo sin tener ni idea de lo que pasaba en su cocina.

Gerard estaba removiendo algo en una olla muy grande… Ni siquiera sabía que la tenía.

-Oh.. –dijo distraído-, ¿ya has acabado? –Frank asintió- Bien, coge una sartén y echa una gota de aceite.

Frank le hizo caso.

-Bien, ahora ve troceando las zanahorias mientras el aceite empieza a calentarse.

-De acuerdo… ¿así? –dijo dudoso mientras partía las zanahorias en rodajas.

-Claro, así está bien. Ahora echa la cebolla de ese tazón. –dijo señalándole uno con el mentón- No dejes de removerlo hasta que la cebolla esté transparente.

Mientras Frank se centraba en eso, Gerard coló los fideos que estaba cocinado. Luego le tomó el relevo a Frank, y le echó algo a fritillo, y luego le añadió los fideos a la sartén.

-Será mejor que te apartes… -le dijo mientras meneaba la sartén-. Ve al salón y pon la mesa.

Indirectamente, Gerard había echado a Frank de su cocina, así que no le quedó otra que poner 'la mesa' y sentarse a ver la tele..

-Vale, ahora ve a por las cervezas… La mía que sea sin, por favor. –le dijo Gerard mientras colocaba una fuente en el centro de la mesa- Quiero estar consciente de lo que pase -le dijo con un guiño.

-Aquí tienes… -el aroma de los fideos le llegó de sopetón- Dios, que bien huele.

-Sé que no son 100% japoneses, pero era lo único que podía hacer con los materiales a nuestro alcance –dijo mientras se abría la cerveza.

-Da igual, huele de miedo.

Frank se sintió como en casa, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Gerard pudiera cocinar tan bien.. Eran demasiadas cosas buenas en un solo hombre.

-Siento que no haya postre… No había nada rico en el súper –le confesó Gerard al ver que acababa el plato.

Frank se quedó mirando el plato pensativo, y Gerard sintió que lo había decepcionado.. Sin saber como.

Con Bert, los detalles no eran tan importantes.. pero con Frank.. Hasta el más mínimo suspiro hacía que se desmoronara.

-Bueno, -dijo para cortar el silencio incómodo-, creo que se me ha hecho un poco tarde.. tal vez.. debería de irme ya.

Gerard se levantó y cogió su chaqueta. Fue dirección a la puerta, pero algo lo cogió por la cintura.

-Creo.. creo que el postre corre por mi cuenta –dijo Frank muy tímido.

Gerard se le quedó mirando con una media sonrisa.

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

Ok, se suponía que habría una parte lemon al final del capítulo.. y está en mi cabeza.. pero siendo claros: no hay huevos de escribirla. Le pedido ayuda a una amiga, que le pasa lo mismo que a mí.. Así que si algún día, conseguimos escribir un bonito trozo lemon que pegar aquí... I promise que os lo pondré.

Aunque sea un one-shot


	12. El abogado

El primero en levantarse fue Gerard.. aún con los recuerdos de la última noche. Intentó no pensar demasiado en ellos, porque si no necesitaría darse una ducha fría; pero era difícil si Frank estaba a su lado.. totalmente desnudo.. sólo con sus tatuajes.

Era la primera vez que se los veía, y no podían ser más perfectos. No tenía ni idea de qué significaban, pero no le importaban… eran de Frank.

-Buenos días –le dijo cuando empezó a despertarse-, ¿qué tal has dormido?

-Bien… ¿Qué hora es?

Gerard rebuscó algún reloj por la mesilla. Lo encontró.

-Las 10 de la mañana.. Creo que vas tarde. –dijo Gerard riéndose.

-¡Mierda! –dijo con cara de pánico. Se levantó corriendo-, No puedo llegar tarde, me bajarán el sueldo.

-Llámalos y diles que estás malo, que algo te sentó mal o lo que sea… No quiero que te vayas.

Frank miró a Gerard, estaba en la cama, de rodillas; rogándole que no se fuera a trabajar.. Era demasiado para él.

-Venga, se malo por una vez.. –le dijo Gerard-, miente.. por mí.

Su parte buena, es decir; el angelito de su hombro, le estaba diciendo que no podía. Debía ir al trabajo y ser buen ciudadano y policía. Debía currar y salvar al mundo.

''Sin recibir nada a cambio'' le recordaba el diablo del otro hombro. La oferta de Gerard no era fácil de rechazar.

-Arg.. vale, está bien –le dijo, no podía negarse-, dame mi móvil.. tiene que estar por allí.

Gerard lo encontró en el suelo, cerca de la mesita de noche… No quería pensar en cómo había llegado allí. Se lo dió

-Hazme sitio –le dijo mientras se colaba en la cama-, la gente que está mala no puede salir de su cama, ¿cierto? –le dijo con un tono pícaro.

-¿A quién vas a llamar? -le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-A la oficina.. Espero que me coja Jess… -dijo mientras marcaba los números.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en que te coja esa chica? Sólo es un llamada, ¿no? –le preguntó algo celoso.

-Está un poco flipada por mí, si le digo que estoy malo, hará lo imposible para que el jefe se lo trague… Y ahora silencio, que ya suena.

La voz de Frank cambió totalmente en el móvil. Sonaba seca y seria.. no era Frank el que hablaba, si no el detective Iero.

Gerard se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera cuando apareció en su piso le había hablado así. En parte, tenía más suerte que la tal Jess esa. No podía ver a Frank en acción todos los días, pero al menos le hablaba como si fuera un ser humano.

De repente le dio pena la pobre Jess, porque nunca oiría al Frank amable, al que sólo unos pocos conocían. Lo mismo ni siquiera Cassie lo conocía. No tan bien como él. NADIE lo conocía tan bien como él. Le gustó ese pensamiento.

-Está hecho –le dijo cuando colgó-, ahora estoy enfermo; oficialmente.

-Que pena… No podrás salir de la cama en todo el día –le dijo Gerard mientra lo abrazaba más fuerte.

-Pues a mí no me da pena, la verdad –dijo Frank mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Gerard.

-Oye, se me ha ocurrido una idea loca –le anunció Gerard, después de mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo que te mudes a mi piso? Porque esa ya se me había ocurrido a mí –dijo mientras se abrazaba a él más fuerte.

-No.. había pensado que tu nunca has estado en el orfanato en navidades.. Podríamos ir allí este año.

-¿Pero ese sitio no te trae recuerdos de Bert? No te sentirás mal si vas.

-Puede, pero te tengo a ti. Además, echo de menos a los demás chavales… La mayoría se habrán largado ya..

-¿A qué edad te vas de un orfanato? –le preguntó Frank con curiosidad.

-A los 16 eres libre de largarte, pero te puedes quedar hasta que consigas otro sitio. El máximo son los 19… La mayoría nos vamos a los 17.

-Entiendo.. ¿entonces quieres que vayamos?

-Podríamos recuperar la tradición.. Ir todos: tú y yo, Cassie y Jack… Le daríamos una visita a Mikey y a Bert. Hace tiempo que no voy a sus tumbas. Me haría mucha ilusión.

-Entones hecho –le dijo mientras le daba un besó-, iremos.

Tan sólo quedaba medio mes para navidad.

{}

Medio mes que se pasó volando. Antes de darse cuenta, Frank, Cassie, Gerard y Jack estaban esperando frente al orfanato.

-¿Entramos? -preguntó Jack.

-No sé por qué, pero llevo todo el día con la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar... -confesó Frank.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado -le dijo Gerard mientras le daba la mano.

-Está bien -dijo Cassie-, entremos antes de que estos dos se pongan más pastelosos.

Cassie fue la que marcó el paso y la que llamó al timbre.

El sitio que Frank había visitado buscando información de Gerard, no se parecía en absoluto al que tenía ahora delante: no era mucho, pero todo lo que tenían estaba decorado.

Ya fueran cosas que los niños habían hecho o cosas que se habían comprado... No había ni un solo hueco libre... Pero faltaba lo principal: un gran árbol decorado que indicara que era navidad.

-Seguro que sólo te has fijado en el árbol..¿A qué sí? -le preguntó Gerard al verle la cara.

-Sí, ¿No tenéis? -le preguntó Frank.

-Nunca hemos tenido, pero nunca lo hemos necesitado... Santa dejaba nuestros regalos a los pies de nuestras camas... Era más bonito.

-Me gustaría poder ver eso.

-Bueno, vamos a pasar la noche aquí, así que seguramente lo verás mañana por la mañana. -le dijo sonriente.

Una de las chicas que había visto en la recepción se acercó a verlos.

-¡Cassie! ¡Has vuelto! –le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Mel? –dijo mientras se apartaba para verla-, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-No lo sé.. Pero ha sido demasiado –dijo Mel, volviendo a abrazarla-, te he echado de menos.

-Bueno, y que ha sido de ti, ¿qué haces ahora? –le dijo cuando se separaron definitivamente.

-Bueno, he vuelto al orfanato… Ahora soy secretaria. ¡Ah! ¿Jack? ¿Gerard? –dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que había más gente-, no sabía que vendríais. Siento mucho la pérdida de Bert y de Mikey… Erais muy cercanos, ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero eso es agua pasada –dijo Jack mientras se adelantaba.

-Jack tiene razón –dijo Gerard asintiendo-. Mel, te presento a Frank, es un amigo de Cassie.

-Mucho gusto –dijo Frank mientras le daba la mano.

No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar en estas situaciones.

-Lo mismo digo –dijo Mel, mientras se ponía roja.

La noche fue de maravilla, pero Frank tenía la necesidad de fumar un cigarrillo. Aunque se lo estaba pasando bien, estaba de los nervios.

Encontró un balcón, que daba a una terraza más grande.

Encendió su cigarrillo, y se quedó apoyado en la pared.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme ahora? Y más hoy. –le dijo alguien a otro alguien.

Se quedó callado, mientras escuchaba la conversación. Parecía que era una sola persona, así que quién fuera: estaba hablando por el móvil.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero no pudo evitar oír la conversación- .

{}

El móvil de Jack empezó a sonar en su bolsillo.

-¿Quién es? –le preguntó Cassie, que estaba sentada junto a él en el sofá.

-No lo sé.. –dijo mientras se levantaba-, será mejor que conteste, puede que sea importante.

-Claro, salte a la terraza, así no tendrás a penas ruido.

-Estaba bien.

Cogió el teléfono antes de que sonara el cuarto _ring. _

-¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme ahora? Y más hoy –dijo un poco temeroso. Era un número oculto, pero sabía quien era.

-_¿A qué viene que tardes tanto en cogerme, Jack? _–le dijo una voz masculina, al otro lado.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres esta vez? –dijo cabreado.

-_Oh, venga no te pongas así. Necesito otro trabajito. _

-Lo siento, estoy jubilado –dijo a punto de colgar.

-_Ni se te ocurra colgarme, Jack. No eres un niño chico, y sabes que eso no te haría ningún bien.. Ni a ti ni a Cassandra_.

-¿Qué quieres esta vez?

-_No me preguntes eso con voz de 'te estoy haciendo un favor'… Sabes muy bien que el favor te lo hago yo a ti. _

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo seco.

-_Necesito que robes más pruebas del laboratorio de la comisaría de Cassie._

-¿Para qué?

-_Eso no te importa lo más mínimo. Y por cierto, dentro de poco te mandaré acojonar a Frank Iero, ¿le conoces?_

-No, ¿por qué?

-_Es_ _un poli, que se está acercando demasiado a algo que me pertenece. ¿Me ayudarás?_

-¿Me queda otra?

-_No, y lo sabes_ –dijo el hombre, y colgó.

Jack volvió a dentro, abatido.

-¿Quién era? –le preguntó Cassie curiosa, con cariño.

-Nada, cosas del trabajo. Querían hacerme un encargo.

-¿Qué les has dicho? –le dijo Cassie, con pánico a la respuesta.

-Que estoy jubilado.. He dejado el trabajo por ti, ¿recuerdas? –dijo mientras le daba un beso.

{}

-¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando? –le preguntó Gerard a Frank.

Estaban sentados en unos puff que había en el suelo. Estaban jugando a las cartas con unos niños; como habían perdido, habían decidido salirse del juego.

-Bastante bien. No creía que fueran tan buenos jugando.

-Me alegro de que te lo pases bien… Este sitio significa mucho para todos nosotros… Nos ha visto crecer y nos ha hecho como somos.

-¿Quién era Mikey? –preguntó Frank, llevaba comiéndose la cabeza con eso toda la noche.

-Era.. Era como mi hermano. Antes de matar a Bert, lo mataron al él.. Fue como un aviso. Le dijeron que si no dejaba de buscar culpables, lo matarían.. Pero no paró, y Mikey y él murieron por eso.

-Lo siento mucho… no lo sabía.

-Está claro que no lo sabías, por eso lo has preguntado. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Frank se quedó un poco serio, así que Gerard lo abrazó.

Jack se les acercó.

-Oye chicos, yo me voy a dormir ya –les avisó -. Si os venís al cuarto, no hagáis ruido… ni cosas raras.

-Por supuesto que no –le dijo Gerard-, no te traumatizaríamos de esa manera.

-No sé si fiarme –dijo Jack, mirando la manera en la que Gerard tenía abrazado a Frank-, bueno… Buenas noches.

-Lo mismo –le dijo Frank, que esperó a que se alejara para seguir hablando-, ¿A qué se refería con lo de ir al cuarto.

-Vamos a dormir en nuestro antiguo cuarto. –le dijo con una sonrisa-. Allí hay cuatro camas, en una dormía Bert, en otra yo y en otra Jack.. Y en la otra Mikey.

-Entiendo.. ¿Y Cassie?

-Dormirá en la parte de las chicas… No sé, seguro que comparte cuarto con la de la recepción.

{}

Jack le había dado las buenas noches, y al decirle eso, a Cassie le entró sueño, así que fue hacia su antiguo cuarto.

Encendió la luz casi por inercia.

-¡Hey! ¡Qué hay gente durmiendo! –le dijo una chica que se tapaba la cara con la manta.

-Lo siento.. Cuando dormía aquí, siempre estaba sola. –le dijo Cassie- Sólo serás un momento.

Cassie se quitó la ropa incómoda (la chaqueta, y los vaqueros) y fue a apagar la luz.

-Espera.. Tu voz me suena –dijo la chica mientras se quitaba la manta de la cara-.. ¿Ca..Cassie?

-¿Te conozco? –le preguntó ella extrañada.

-So..Soy Anne.. ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Tenía 10 años la última navidad que nos vimos.

-¿Anne? ¡Ah, sí! Ya me acuerdo.. Cómo has crecido.. Claro, ahora tienes 17.

-¿Por qué no habéis venido más a menudo?

-Ya sabes, este sitio nos traía malos recuerdos.

-¿Por qué? El otro chico siguió viniendo..

-¿Gerard? A no, te referirás a Jack.

-No al otro… como era.. ¡Bert! El que era abogado. Ha seguido viniendo.


End file.
